un deseo en las noches
by vaipra
Summary: la curiosidad de ulquihorra ah llevado ah orihime a combertirse en espada, una batalla sangrienta revela la nueva naturaleza de orihime, que dira ulquihorra al ver a su amada combertida en una asesina? CAPITULO 10 ARRIBA!
1. curiosidad

El deseo en" las noches"

¡Advertencia LEMON! Esto es lo que pasa cuando ulquiorra intenta averiguar que son esas sensaciones que le provoca esa mujer llamada orihime.

Bueno este es mi primer fic jojojo XD y que mejor que escoger la pareja más extraña del mundo

¡¡ulquiXhime!! ¡¡Tengan piedad es el primero que hago!!

Bleach no me pertenece… por desgracia… TT-TT son del señor tite kubo ¬_¬

Orihime se encontraba viendo por la ventana, la luna la iluminaba tristemente, sabía que estar en esa lúgubre prisión había sido elección suya, en esa amplia habitación blanca no se apreciaba más que la soledad que ella emanaba, día con día, su ánimo decaía, no había nada ahí que le diera esperanza, ni un rayo de sol que le alegrara el día, ya que en "las noches" nunca amanecía, no había nada en ese mundo, nada…

Oh al menos eso creyó hasta que un día, ulquiorra su cruel y frio carcelero, se marcho a una misión y la dejo sola, jamás creyó que la ausencia de él le hiciera tanto daño, siempre le hablaba con palabras frías, crueles, pero aunque no lo admitiera, siendo su único contacto con el mundo, le había tomado cierto cariño al "arrancar", el nombre de aquel shinigami sustituto empezaba a borrarse poco a poco de su mente hasta quedar en recuerdo que ahora parecía tan lejano.

Escucho pasos en la lejanía, había pasado 5 días sin ulquiorra y deseaba verlo tanto, más que a ninguno. Algo había en la frialdad del muchacho, en esos ojos esmeraldas, que la cautivaban y a la vez le producían gran curiosidad.

La puerta se abrió y ulquiorra apareció detrás de ella, con la misma mirada inexpresiva y su pálido rostro. Cerró la puerta tras suyo y ahí se quedo viéndola en silencio.

orihime sintió escalofríos al sentir la mirada de él en su persona, lentamente volteo y ahí lo vio parado a unos metros de ella, y sin que pudiera evitarlo una sonrisa de felicidad y alivio se le dibujo en su triste rostro.

-volviste- dijo ella aliviada

-no comiste mujer – dijo él con su voz monótona eh inexpresiva

-no tengo hambre, que bueno que volviste estaba preocupada – había dejado de sentir el reiatsu de el arrancar y temió lo peor.

Mientras ulquiorra intentaba comprender las palabras de la chica, ¿que estaba preocupada por él? Que tonterías eran esas él era un arrancar y ella una humana común no tenía por qué preocuparse, por que abría si él era el que la mantenía prisionera, el que le quito la libertad por ordenes de aizen-sama, el que la mantenía sumergida en la oscuridad de esa prisión.

Se acerco lentamente hacia ella con paso firme hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella

Orihime solo retrocedió ante la proximidad del arrancar.

Desconcierto, sí, eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos, siempre que iba a ver a la mujer terminaba a realmente confundido con sus explicaciones acerca de la amistad y el amor.

Sentía algo por la mujer lo sabía, pero no entendía que, que era lo que lo hacía volver y verla aun que fuera solo para amenazarla de que comiera, su cuerpo le ansiaba sentirla pero ¿por qué?... tal vez si "probara" sus dudas se aclararían.

- ¿porque te preocupas por mi mujer?... ¿qué es lo que tienes que no puedo dejar de mirarte?

Orihime se sorprendió de sobre manera al escuchar las palabras del arrancar, y solo pudo sonrojarse y cerrar los ojos cuando el acorto la distancia entre ambos, sintiendo la respiración del otro hasta terminar en un beso, un dulce y puro beso, tímido y casto. Se besaron durante minutos que parecieron eternidad.

No recordaba haber sentido algo así nunca en la vida, tantas emociones en un solo acto, siendo este su primer beso no estaba segura de cómo responder, mas al sentir los brazos de ulquiorra rodeándole la cintura y atrayéndole a el olvido todo y solo se dejo llevar.

Mientras tanto ulquiorra estaba sorprendido, aunque no lo demostrara sentir el pecho de la chica contra el suyo oprimiéndose contra él con cada respiro, sus labios danzando a un compás exquisito le era bastante placentero.

Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más ardiente, cada uno demandaba más al otro, orihime pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, haciendo el beso a un más profundo, con más deseo.

El empezó a subir sus manos y a meterlas poco a poco por debajo de la blusa de ella pasando por su espalda llegando hasta el inicio de su busto y bajando nuevamente acariciando con timidez.

El empezó a sentir como poco a poco algo en su entre pierna comenzaba a crecer y a endurecerse, rompió el beso, lentamente paso a su oreja y lamio su lóbulo mientras susurraba unas palabras.

te deseo- dijo el dueño de los ojos esmeraldas.

Ella se estremeció al oír semejante palabras, estuvo a punto de decir algo, decir que no estaba lista, que no era el momento más sus replicas se convirtieron en un gemido cuando el chico de cabellos de ébano empezó a succionar su cuello a lamerlo, besarlo con ferocidad y lujuria dejando pequeñas marcar moradas a su paso.

-aaah - soltó ella en un suspiro

Subió su mano de la cadera de la mujer hasta el inicio de su ropa y poco a poco fue bajando el cierre de la blusa blanca de orihime, no le había terminado de abrir la blusa cuando vio su escote donde asomaban dos grandes bultos perfectamente formados, de una palidez que rivalizaba con la de él debido a la falta de sol y suavidad incomparables.

Le gustaba verla, ese busto de GRANDES proporciones simplemente no se le podía igualar, y se vio sorprendido por si mismo varias veces viendo fijamente el pecho de la chica, que con ese traje blanco que siempre usaba se marcaban perfectamente las curvas de su cuerpo, causando uno que otro pensamiento impropio y lujurioso.

Hábilmente metió una mano por el escote y por encima del sujetador comenzó a masajear su pecho, era una sensación tan excitante, sentir que ni con toda su mano podía abarcar el pecho de la chica, mientras su boca volvía a besarla ferviente mente y su otra mano bajaba hasta tocar su firme trasero acercándola más a él para sentir su calor del cual el carecía.

Orihime se sentía en las nubes, sentía algo que empezaba a quemarle en la entrepierna pero a la vez sentía algo húmeda, solo pudo arquearse, aferrándose a su ancha espalda y gemir el nombre del que le proporcionaba tal placer.

-aah! Ulquiorra!- decía ella con gozo

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la cama que había en la habitación, ulquiorra, la acomodo suavemente en la cama, solo para observar la imagen más hermosa jamás vista, ahí estaba ella sonrosada y agitada por la excitación con los labios rojos de tantos besos el pelo revuelto y la blusa abierta, los ojos brillantes y su busto moviéndose al compas de su respiración, claro que su mirada nunca cambio ni demostró lo que de verdad pasaba por su mente algo que solo el era capaz de hacer. En ese pequeño instante sin notarlo orihime había empezado a desabrochar la camisa blanca de el joven de ojos verdes, deslizándola por sus brazos, admirando su blanco y duro torso, paso sus finos dedos con delicadeza justo donde termina la garganta de él, en el hoyo que lo marcaba como hollow, el hoyo que le decía que no tenia corazón pero sin embargo ella podía ver en su mirada que eso no era más que mentira, aunque su mirada fuera seria en todo momento había aprendido a distinguir cuando era que la miraba con algo más…, paso sus manos delineando suavemente ese número 4 que tenía tatuado bajo el hombro.

Ulquiorra por fin termino de quitarle la blusa, después se puso sobre ella y la beso nuevamente en el cuello mientras ella por su parte acariciaba su torso y lo atraía hacia sí, con una mano hábilmente desabrocho el sujetador y lo tiro lejos cayendo, haciendo un ruido sordo, no perdió tiempo y se abalanzo como fiera sobre esos dos montículos que pedían ser atendidos de inmediato tomo en su boca uno de los pezones succionándolo, mordiéndolo, con su otra mano masajeaba el otro y la otra se iba metiendo por debajo de su pantalón rosando con sus dedos esa entrada húmeda y virginal , sintiendo como ella se arqueaba y pasaba su mano por su cabello azabache atrayéndolo hacia su seno en un acto rogándole que no parara intentando no gemir, cosa que le resulto casi imposible cuando ulquiorra empezó a masajear su clítoris.

No se dio cuenta cuando dejo de intentar reprimir sus gemidos y mucho menos cuando ulquiorra le quito el pantalón, simplemente enrollo sus piernas en las caderas de el rogándole que siguiera.

Ulquirra jamás había pensado que su cuerpo pudiera tener tantas sensaciones sentir el pecho desnudo de la chica y sentir sus piernas enrolladas en sus caderas rosando su miembro que aun tenia esos molestos pantalones, que nunca en la vida le parecieron tan estorbosos, no se detuvo a pensar si eso era lo correcto, ya que por intentar entender que era lo que sucedía habían terminado así, no le importaba, algo dentro del lo guiaba algo fiero y primitivo que le impedía pensar, en su mente solo pasaba una idea, hacerla suya.

Orihime no podía quedarse atrás quería devolverle las sensaciones que le demostraba, bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón de él, desabrochándolo, y metió una mano tímida mente por debajo del, Y pudo sentir la dura erección de ulquiorra, lo sintió estremecer cuando lo tomo y empezó a darle un suave masaje que al principio empezó lento y después aumento el ritmo, tomo su boca y lo beso con fervor, mientras escuchaba los graves gemidos de la garganta de él, sintiendo a todo un hombre sobre ella.

Ulquiorra dejo su clítoris y poco a poco fue introduciendo dos de sus dedos en la entrada de ella, como resultado obtuvo fuertes gemidos casi gritos, gemidos de gozo, mientras la masajeaba con un ritmo delirante. ¡Por dios! Si eso podía hacer con 2 dedos que no podría hacer, se pregunto orihime, la última prenda de ella cayó al suelo junto con los pantalones de él.

Ahora estaban desnudos los dos, completamente agitados, deseosos uno del otro.

Ya no aguantaba más la deseaba con todo su ser, deseaba sentirse dentro de ella, que irónico que aquel que carecía de sentimientos ahora tuviera su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, busco su mirada y la encontró, una mirada que le rogaba que lo hiciera, que lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella, paso sus manos a sus muslos y subió poco a poco hacia su entre pierna ahora ya muy húmeda y caliente, la tomo de las caderas y lentamente puso la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de ella, esta al sentir lo grande que era solo pudo quedarse asombrada con una expresión de" oh!", no sentía miedo, el miedo que antes la había invadido ya no quedaba nada de este, sentía plena confianza en ulquiorra aun sabiendo que era un hollow, eh incluso su enemigo.

Roso la entrada de ella varias veces sintiendo como ella se estremecía al pensar en que lo que vendría, poco a poco fue entrando en esa húmeda y caliente cavidad, hasta sentir un ligero tope que le decía que ella era virgen y que sería el primero en tocarla, busco su mirada y la encontró con los ojos cerrados y su cara contraída por el dolor, estuvo a punto de parar cuando ella dijo:

- ¡NO! ¡CONTINUA!- le ordeno

- ¿estás segura mujer?- le pregunto

- ¡sí!, ¡no te detengas ahora!- reprocho ella

Sonrió para sí, y termino de entrar en un solo movimiento, empezó a moverse dentro de ella suavemente, siendo esta la primera vez tenía que ser delicado ya que sabía que le mujer era frágil tanto como si se tratara de cristal, empezó a aumentar el ritmo sintiendo como las piernas de ella lo atraían más adentro rodeándolo con más fuerza, escuchando los gemidos, de ambos sintiendo el pecho de ella golpeándose contra el suyo, agitado por la excitación y el movimiento, la beso nuevamente.

Orihime se sentía desfallecer, nunca creyó que ulquiorra fuera tan grande, escuchaba los gemidos de esa voz ronca por el placer , el duro miembro entrando y saliendo, su frio torso perfectamente marcado, solo podía sujetarse de su espalda arañándolo ligeramente, dejándose llevar por sus besos, de repente sintió unas ganas enormes de ir al baño, pensó ¿como demonios me puede pasar esto ahora?, pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse más, ya que de repente siento una increíble ola de electricidad sobre su cuerpo, contrayéndose, si…, ulquiorra había tocado "ese punto" el punto donde que tiene cada mujer que la hiso delirar, el famoso punto G, trayendo consigo su primer y 2 orgasmo consecutivos, grito sin control, era la primera vez que sentía eso, toco las estrellas y cayó en las nubes, lloraba de placer.

Ulquiorra la sintió contraerse una y otra vez, sintiendo como las uñas de ella se le encajaban en los hombros y su vagina se hacía más estrecha, calor, cuanto calor hacia, a pesar de que él era frio como hielo, orihime estaba ardiendo nadie noto cuando en la habitación la temperatura se hacía insoportable, pronto se sintió venir sobre ella y en un gemido gutural todo termino, se recostó su cabeza en el pecho de ella y cuidadosamente salió.

Orihime se sentía feliz, más que feliz, sentía toda su alma en paz, abrazo la cabeza de ulquiorra y así se quedaron mientras el sueño se iba apoderando de ellos, en ninguna batalla en la que él hubiera estado, recordaba sentirse tan cansado, simplemente el cansancio lo venció y quedo profundamente dormido.

Así pasaron toda la noche, oh lo que se supondría que sería la noche, en ese mundo donde el sol nunca despierta.

Despertó sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo algo caliente y pachoncito en el rostro, se sentía tan bien, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y ahí la miro abrazándolo tiernamente, profundamente dormida y por un momento deseo que eso nunca acabara. Cerró los ojos pensando que no dejaría que nadie se la quitara a la ahora ya su mujer, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo,

A pesar de ser el un arrancar, que no tenia corazón, había descubierto que al lado de esa mujer podría sentirse en paz, y aun que sus preguntas no habían sido contestadas, ahora simplemente no le importaba, solo se dejo llevar nuevamente por el sueño, deseando que al despertar ella siguiera ahí.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado jojojo me tarde la tarde entera, en una de esas tardes donde uno no tiene nada que hacer y le inspiración te llega. ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Dejen reviews! ¡Si no, no voy a saber si les gustó!¡ Y no me digan pervertida! Por que se que a cualquiera se le antojan esos dos jajaja :P un agradecimiento a:

Mis vacaciones por mantenerme en mi inspiración

Mi compu que secretamente guarda mis locas historias

Y claro esta a tite kubo por poner esos dos tan disparejos en una sola habitación jajaja.

Y obvio a ulquiorra por estar tan bueno ( haaa babeo ... O_O) aun que tenga pinta de emo y orihime! por ser tan güey! Jajaja. Nos vemos en la próxima… espero..


	2. planes inesperados

**Waaa puf por fin me decidí a seguirle ya saben en esos momentos en clase donde no tienes nada que hacer este es mi primer fic y curiosamente mi primer lémon jajajaja pero en este capítulo nada de lemon, si quieren otro lemon avísenme :p **

**Pero sus reviews ya saben si no los ánimos se bajan jaja, **

**Bleach no es mío es de el señor tite kubo. Aun que me lamente toda la vida XD **

Despertó sintiéndose cálida, cosa rara porque a pesar de estar en una cama siempre esta estaba fría, abrió los ojos y solo vio oscuridad, se incorporo y vio a su alrededor, estaba sola, solo en ese momento reparo en que estaba desnuda, entonces recordó que era lo que había pasado, se sintió triste al no verlo ahí, se vio a sí misma, estaba cubierta por una cobija, muy mullida, sonrió un momento, la avía cubierto antes de marcharse…

No sabía que hora era, no sabía si era de "mañana", o lo que se consideraría de día, en esa prisión sin luz. Sentó sobre la cama eh intento pararse, inmediatamente callo de nuevo sentada a la cama… no se podía parar las piernas las sentía muy débiles, se sentía algo mareada, le ardían los pezones y la vagina. Le dolían los pechos, y casi no tenía fuerzas.

- _parece que me arroyo un tren ja ja_- sonreía divertida, porque a pesar de que tenía dudas acerca de por que ulquiorra lo había hecho, y más aun por que ella había aceptado, en este momento no le importaba, se sentía realmente feliz.

-_vamos inohue llega siquiera al baño_- se incorporo pesadamente… cuanto esfuerzo.

Se agarraba de la pared, y camino lentamente hacia la puerta del baño, prendió la luz y se miro en el espejo, estaba llena de pequeñas marcas moradas por su cuello y sus pechos, dios… pues ¿que tanto había hecho a noche?, era increíble lo que ese hombre lograba hacer, se metió a la regadera y se ducho, se lavo bien el cuerpo y el cabello, ya que en toda ella sentía el olor de ulquiorra impregnándose en ella y negándose a ir.

Se seco el cabello, y tomo su traje que seguía en el suelo, olía a él, suspiro… ¿pero que era lo que le pasaba? Desde anoche no dejaba de pensar en él, y su corazón latía a 1000 cuando recordaba sus manos sobre ella, era acaso que… ¿estaba enamorada?... ¿Lo estaba?

-¿porque me siento así, cada vez que lo veo?

Se quedo así por un momento agachada en el sueño pensando… intentando aclarar sus sentimientos, cuando alguien entro sigilosamente por la puerta, parándose junto a ella, con la agilidad y el silencio de un felino.

-aizen sama quiere verte.- hablo una voz de tras de ella

Se incorporo asustada, y voltease para ver de quien era esa voz, intentando taparse con su ropa, y daba gracias que la luz del baño no iluminara ahí, para que no vieran las marcas en su cuello.

era la 5 espada nohitra…

nohitra, solo la veía, son una mirada que le dio asco a orihime.

- porque no vino ulquihorra- estaba enojada y avergonzada al estar totalmente desnuda ante un ser que le daba asco, de entre todos los espada era el que le causaba repulsión, no era que fuese de las personas que despreciaran a los otros pero simplemente había algo en el que la ponía alerta, descontando el hecho de que la podría matar si quisiera.

- tu querido amiguito está ocupado, apresúrate a aizen sama no le gusta esperar.- dijo este sin quitarle los ojos al cuerpo de la chica, viendo como esta tenía el seño fruncido y lo miraba desafiante. Se retiro poco a poco sin dejar de mirarla hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

Orihime suspiro aliviada, ese hombre la asustaba

-bueno mejor me arreglo, ahora tengo que lucir más bonita para alguien, jaja- decía con una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras se ponía otro vestido limpio igual al anterior y se arreglaba el cabello.

Intento arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, era difícil si no tienes maquillaje y solo tienes un cepillo que te ayude, se agarro el pelo en un elegante chongo y se acomodo los flequillos.

-bueno lo intente- mientras salía de la habitación en camino a ver a aizen sama, caminaba despacio pues aun sentía los estragos en su cuerpo.

-_ espero que este ahí_- pensó esta sonriendo para si, y otra vez esa pregunta surgió de su mente, ¿qué era lo que sentía hacia ulquiorra? ¿No se suponía que ella amaba a ichigo?, ¡espera un momento!, ¡¿amor?!, ¿desde cuándo lo amaba tanto?, ¿el sentía lo mismo?, y si no ¿Por qué se acostó con ella?... su cabeza era un lio.

Cansada de tanto pensar, decidió mejor dejar que las cosas se dieran, total no sabía muy bien como era que la veía ulquiorra.

Final mente llego frente a la puerta donde atrás quizás estaría el ojiverde.

Corría, corría con todo lo que tenia, y ni siquiera usando el "sonido", le era suficiente para la prisa que llevaba, quería verla desde que salió de las noches, tenía que llegar antes de que aizen sama la mandara llamar, no le gustaba la idea de que ella estuviera sola entre tantos enemigos que fácilmente la podrían matar, pero por ordenes de aisen sama, tuvo que ir a una misión urgente, llego a su objetivo, el pasaje que conecta los mundos entre la sociedad de las almas a el mundo humano, su misión: bloquear el camino.

Aizen sama la había encargado bloquear el camino que conecta el mundo humano con el de la sociedad de las almas, tenia que poner 3 sellos en diferentes lugares, pero debido a la complejidad de estos, tardaría bastante, eso era algo que no se podía permitir, tenía un mal presentimiento desde hace unos momentos, no podía dejar de estar nervioso aun que su rostro no lo reflejara, tardaría un dia para cada sello lo que daría en total 3 días y para complicarlo mas no debía ser descubierto por los shinigami, debía que apurarse lo más posible.

Aun recordaba la ultima vez que la vio:

Flash back:

Despertó por segunda vez esa noche, y la vio ahí abrazada a el, con una sonrisa en su cara, y aferrándose como si temiera que se escapara, sonrió, por primera vez. (hurra ulquiorra! Para que no digan que no puede sonreir!XD) se quedo contemplándola un momento, se veía hermosa, pero… tenia que irse aisen sama no debía enterarse, si eso sucedía seria muy peligroso para ella, podría matarla y eso no se lo permitiría.

Se separo de ella lentamente no quería dejarla, la acomodo suavemente y la cubrió con la cobija de la cama, se vistió, y antes de marcharse se arrodillo junto a ella, aspiro su aroma un momento y le dio un suave beso en la boca, para incorporarse darse vuelta y salir de la habitación… quien diría que llegaría a ser romántico, si alguien lo hubiese visto juraría que se ah vuelto loco, aunque el mismo dudaba de su cordura en esos momentos.

Fin flash back

Seguía corriendo y por fin lo vio, la entrada al mundo de los humanos, el primer sello debía ser puesto justo en esa puerta redonda que daba acceso.

Se coloco en una posición donde el sello no pudiera ser visto, ya que la puerta se usaba diariamente, comenzó. Esta misión le sería difícil, ya que los sellos requerían gran cantidad de reiatsu, incluso para él, si gastaba demasiado podría morir, y en esa dimensión era claro que nadie lo ayudaría.

Se paro frente a esa puerta blanca que la aterraba, pero tenía que ser valiente, toco la puerta, y una voz se escucho adentro.

Adelante- le ordeno una voz fría detrás.

- ¿me mando llamar aisen-sama?

Se puso muy nerviosa, más de lo que se podía, todas las espadas, del uno al 10 estaban reunidas, definitivamente algo estaba por pasar.

Aisen la miro fijamente.

-dime orihime no hay nada de lo que me quieras hablar?

Orihime se quedo de piedra, era acaso que él sabía lo que había pasado, eso sería fatal para ulquiorra y para ella.

Pero era obvio que aizen lo sabía, sentir esos reiatsus mesclados, lo hacía más que obvio para él, y conociéndolo no dejaría pasar eso oportunidad, eso le daba otro punto a su favor, para torturarla aun mas.

-no que yo sepa aisen-sama.

Aisen sonrió, que mujer tan tonta, a quien creía que engañaba, pero ya llegaría momento de torturarla con eso, mientras tenía otros planes para ella.

-Orihime realmente tus poderes son impresionantes, pero tienen el defecto de que no eres suficiente mente fuerte, ni física ni espiritualmente, así que he disidido cambiar un poco eso.

De repente, una espada, la sujetó, de los brazos y la tiro al suelo boca bajo con los brazos inmóviles en su espalda, levanto la mirada lo poco que podía para ver quién era su atacante, nuevamente ahí estaba el ser que detestaba en el mundo… noitra, la miraba con perversión y maldad.

Aisen se levanto y a paso lento se acerco a la inmóvil mujer, se arrodillo y saco algo de su bolsillo, un objeto redondo y negro, ese objeto que había dado vida a todos los espadas. (No pongo el nombre de esa cosa porque no me acuerdo como se llama y no tengo idea de cómo escribirlo, pero ya saben a qué me refiero XD)

-veraz orihime, este pequeño objeto puede crear un sin número de espadas, pero… eh decidido probarlo en algo más que en un hollow.

Hay fue cuando orihime se aterro, comprendía eso perfectamente "algo más que un hollow"… ella era ese "algo". El objeto comenzó a brillar de una manera oscura, y un enorme ataúd negro la envolvió, noitra la soltó justo a tiempo para no ser atrapado por igual, todo se volvió oscuridad para ella.

Aisen sonreía, si el plan resultaba como quería, ella incluso seria mas poderosa que todas las espadas juntas.

- aizen- sama realmente ¿cree que sea buena idea… convertirla en una espada? Pregunto el sexto espada.

- grimmjow, tu siendo una espada sabes bien que para llegar a serlo tienes que convertirte primero en un hollow, y para ser hollow tienes que perder tu corazón humano, todos los corazones humanos albergan oscuridad, lo que haré será solo incrementarla un poco.

- _ese ulquiorra… la sorpresa que se llevara cuando vea a su mujercita_.

**Continuara.**

**Buajajaja que mala soy, pero pues aquí ya tienen el segundo capítulo de el deseo en las noches, **

**Jojo pero porfavor no me maten por hacerle eso a orihime, sinceramente le tengo cosas peores para la pobre buajajaja, pero eso ya será en el tercer capítulo asi que no adelantare, espero que le haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews. Si no como voy a saber si les gustó, quejas, sugerencias y/o mentadas de madre, ya saben en mi perfil, **

**Un agradecimiento ah:**

**Mis clases de danés por ser tan aburridas.**

**Mi labtob por lograr subir mis tontos fics aun que ya este viejita, es una veterana!**

**A tite kubo claro por hacer este anime de huevos!**

**A orihime por ser bien wey.**

**A ulquihorra aunque tenga pinta de emo.**

**Nos vemos en el que sigue… espero.**


	3. cuenta regresiva, 3 dias para perder tu

_**Una vez más aquí en clase sin nada que hacer y con mucha inspiración, así que aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, buajajaja este capítulo no tendrá final feliz para Orihime buajaja**_

_**Advertencia, este capítulo no es recomendable para menores de 15 años. **_

_**Bleach no me pertenece, si señores todos estos personajes tan chidos no son míos, son de tite kubo- san. **_

_**Cuenta regresiva .**_

_**3 días para perder tu corazón.**_

En la oscuridad de una noche eterna, en un mundo donde nada vive, y la masacre reina, cruzando las blancas arenas tan frías como nieve, a lo lejos podrás ver una fortaleza, dentro se escuchan los agónicos gritos de terror de una mujer, la única viva en ese lugar, por el momento.

Se veía una habitación blanca, 13 personas reunidas se encontraban allí, unos molestos por los gritos, otros simplemente aburridos pero otros, otros sonreían… una sonrisa de diversión y perversidad. Rodeaban una ataúd de unos 2 metros complete negro que yacía en el suelo, de ahí era de donde provenían los gritos y golpes que daba la mujer desesperada por intentar salir.

.- Que molesto y pensar que así tendrá que durar 3 días.- decía con fastidio, escuchar los gritos de esa mujer lo estaban poniendo de mal humor.- comento el sexto espada

Apenas había pasado medio día desde que la mujer fue encerrada en ese ataúd, y al parecer todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

-¿Aisen, como es que planeas trasformar el alma de la mujer?. -Comento ichimaru

-veras, es algo realmente muy sencillo simplemente, pondré todo lo que más quiere en su contra, ese ataúd la envuelve en un mundo de pesadillas poniendo a la gente que más quiere en su contra, la experiencia es tan dura que podría terminar por perder la cordura pero en este caso, su corazón.

¿Qué estaría sucediendo adentro de ese ataúd?...

********************************************************************************

Dentro del ataúd, se veía a una mujer correr por un oscuro pasillo, falda y blusa manchada de sangre, su cuerpo empapado de sudor y mugre gruesas lagrimas caían por su cara, en su mirada, solo se podía distinguir algo… terror.

- _Tengo que escapar, tengo que escapa, no es él, no es él, no puede ser él, el no haría algo así ¡NO!,¡NO!-_su mente no quería creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, su persecutor la persona que ella menos creyó capaz, ahora era la que la tenia aterrada y acorralada. 

Flash back:

Lo ultimo que pudo ver fue la maligna sonrisa de Aisen antes de que la oscuridad la invadiera por completo, sintió que el aire se le escapaba y una presión inmensa sobre su pecho impidiéndole respirar, sentía un frio que le calaba hasta los huesos espeso a perder la conciencia, entrando así en el mundo se las pesadillas, en un sueño mortuorio.

Despertó, en un lugar que se le hacía demasiado conocido, había butacas alrededor, y estaba vestida con su típico uniforme blanco con gris y su moñito rojo atado al cuello de su playera, se encontraba en su escuela, se incorporo y miro confundida a todos lados, estaba atardeciendo.

.- ¿Nos vamos juntas Orihime- chan?.- la saludo alguien por detrás.

Se volvió hacia la persona que le había hablado, y ahí la vio, Tatsuki le sonreía amablemente.

- Tat… tatsuki-chan.- Sus ojos se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas, y corrió a abrasarla, se sentía realmente feliz, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en paz.

- Tastsuki-chan te extrañe tanto, pensé que no te volvería a ver.- lagrimas felices caían por sus mejillas, ¿acaso todo había todo fue un sueño? , ¿todo había sido falso?

-Calma Orihime, si solo han pasado 10 minutos en que estuve en el baño.- su sonrisa de felicidad y ligera preocupación, en su rostro. Orihime se separo y le devolvió una sonrisa.

- Anda los demás deben de estarnos esperando deja de llorar anda que dirá kurosaki si te ve así.-la agarro del brazo y la guio a la salida.

- ¿kurosaki está aquí?

- Claro qué clase de novio seria si se fuera sin acompañar a su novia hasta su casa, ¿y desde cuando le dices kurozaki? , siendo novios desde hace tanto ya se llamaban por su nombre ¿no?.

Orihime ahora si estaba muy confundida, ¿kurosaki era su novio?, ¿pero qué rayos pasaba?, nada tenía sentido, bajaban poco a poco las escaleras hasta el patio principal rumbo a la salida de la escuela.

- ¿kurosaki es mi novio?- pregunto esta tímida, no quería verse tonta con preguntas tan extrañas.

- ¿Qué te pasa orihime? ichigo y tu son novios de el primer año, ¿que no recuerdas que cuando se lo presentaste a tu hermano casi te desmallas de los nervios? cielos hoy andas demasiado distraída.

-¿¡ Mi hermano está vivo!?.- decía esta casi gritando.

¿Pero qué? Si nunca se ha muerto orihime , segura que estas bien creo que comer tanta comida extraña te ah empezado a afectar, mira ahí está el creo que ha venido a recoger a su hermanita, estos celos de hermanos.- suspiro con un aire de cansancio. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

Imposible, ahí estaba en el final de la escalera esperando por su hermana, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba, acaso todo fue un sueño? Todo era como antes, todos felices, sin ningún vestigio de todas las batallas que habían acontecido, todas sus fantasías hechas realidad, su hermano no estaba muerto, ichigo su amor platónico era su novio, tenía a su mejor amiga junto a ella, si era un sueño era el más hermoso que pudiera tener, corrió lo que restaban de escaleras para abrasar así a su hermano, pero se paró en seco cuando él se volteo y la miro, los pocos rayos de sol que aun quedaban le mostraron algo aterrador su cara manos manchadas de sangre, y en el piso, un cuerpo inerte, una mujer, Rukia agonizaba.

Se congelo, el temor se apodero de ella, solo hiso lo primero que se le ocurrió, grito con todas su fuerzas, al ver a su amiga ahí sangrando, al borde de la muerte.

- ¡HA! ¡kuchiky- san!- se arrodillo llorando al lado de su amiga, la cual tenía un herida profunda en el cuello, justo sobre la arteria, la volteo cuidadosamente, manchando su ropa de sangre-¡kuchiky-san ,POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS!.- grito desesperada al ver que su amiga solo cerraba los ojos, y se quedaba totalmente inmóvil.-¡AYAME!- intento llamar sus poderes, pero nada ocurrió, sus poderes no estaban, en un mundo donde, ichigo nunca se volvió shinigami, donde rukia era solo una estudiante ordinaria, donde ninguno de ellos tenía poder espiritual, era evidente que no podría hacer nada para ayudarle.

Miró hacia arriba donde solo se encontró a su hermano que ya no tenía esa cara de amabilidad que en vida tuvo, no, ahora su rostro tenía una máscara de hollow, lo miro a los ojos o donde deberían de estar sus ojos, no vio nada solo oscuridad, alguien la golpeo por detrás de la cabeza, sintió el dolor de su cabeza golpeando fuertemente contra el suelo, la sangre broto.

- ¡¿Hermano, Tatsuki, porque?!- pregunto dolida la naranja.

Ninguno contesto, solo se le quedaron viendo con una sonrisa que a Orihime le helo la sangre, su hermano la tomo del cabello y la llevo arrastrando, por los pasillos ahora oscuros de la escuela, mientras Tatzuki arrastraba el ahora cadáver de Rukia.

Por favor hermano, hermano reacciona, ese no eres tu ¡hermano!

El se volteo y la levanto jalándola del cabello, mientras Tatzuki continuo caminando con el cuerpo de Rukia hasta una habitación al final del pasillo.

-¡Cállate perra! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, es tu culpa que me volviera hollow, me abandonaste, te olvidaste de mi y ahora te voy a hacer sentir todo el dolor que yo sentí!.- grito Sora el hermano se orihime, sus manos se cerraron en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

Estaba desesperada, comenzó a gritar y golpearlo mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos grises, pero aunque no lo moviera, aunque supiera que estaba golpeando a su hermano a algo que había tomado la apariencia de su hermano, podía sentir ligeramente como golpeaba algo duro y muy frio que hacia un sonido en su mente como si estuviera y a la vez no, no estaba golpeando a su hermano, estaba golpeando al ataúd que la encerraba intentando inconscientemente liberarse, pero claro eso ella no lo sabía, sentía tristeza y desolación que poco a poco comenzaban a contaminar su alma, y en un movimiento rápido, le dio una patada en la entre pierna a su hermano, logrando así que este la soltara por unos momentos permitiéndole escapar.-

Fin del flash back

¿Era acaso un sueño, una mala pasada de la vida, o que era lo que ocurría? En un momento, era la mujer más feliz del mundo y ahora corría para salvar su vida. Corrió hasta llegar justo a la salida de la escuela, pero en su desesperación, no vio a alguien que se le acerco por detrás y la noqueo, por segunda vez en el día, todo se volvió oscuridad, y esta vez podría no despertar. ********************************************************************************

Había pasado apenas medio día desde que comenzó, a crear el sello de la primera puerta que conectaba al mundo humano, se había tenido que detener varias veces debido al paso continuo de los shinigamis al mundo humano, intentaba terminar lo más rápido posible, pero a la vez tenía que quedar perfecto, a Aisen-sama no le gustaría nada que su plan fuera arruinado por andar con prisas, pero es que ese sentimiento no lo dejaba en paz, ese sentimiento de verla, y la mala sensación que tenia avía aumentado desde hace unas horas.

- _Tengo que terminar esto rápido_.-

_********************************************************************************_

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza llamada "las noches".

Aisen se encontraba, sentado tranquilamente, escuchando los sollozos de la mujer que se encontraba dentro de su hechizo, ¿Cuál seria ahora su maligno plan que lo mantenía tan concentrado?, para ese entonces solo quedaban ya aisen eh ichimaru.

-Esto si es raro no pensé que se te diera la afición de espiar a jovencitas.- decía ishimaru este con su típica y macabra sonrisa que no cambiaba nunca.

-A que has venido ichimaru.- contesto monótonamente

- Ya, ya, no seas tan mal humorado, pero dime para que as mandado a ulquiorra a sellar las entradas al mundo humano, bien sabes que el capitán general no es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que algo ocurre.

-ichimaru, no lo hago por algún motivo en especial, simplemente estoy preparando el escenario perfecto para soltar a mi nueva creación, en cuanto este lista, y si en dado caso llegara a fracasar, de todos modos nos daría un buen momento para dejar bajos a los shinigamis.

-pero que astuto soltar a una chica en completa demencia a una multitud de shinigamis desprevenidos.

Aisen se levanto y camino hasta estar cerca del ataúd, y lo acaricio suavemente.- simplemente le estoy dando la oportunidad a esta linda chica de vengarse de todos los que le hicieron daño.- sonrió malignamente para sí.

- Y supongo que cuando el primer día termine ella ya estará muerta, ya que si no mal recuerdo son 3 dias de trasformación ¿no es así?.

.- cuando el primer dia termine, ella ni siquiera tendrá forma humana.

********************************************************************************

Dentro de la pesadilla del ataúd.

Orihime despertó mas no abrió los ojos, tenía miedo de ver que era lo que sucedía, si realmente fue un sueño o era la fría y cruda realidad lo que sucedía, sentía algo viscoso bajo ella, y aparte un olor que pudo identificar como sangre, si todo el lugar donde se hallaba olía a sangre, lo que le infligió aun mas temor, pero tenía que abrir los ojos, no se podía quedar hay de por vida, tenía que escapar, empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, al principio solo vio oscuridad, mientras sus se adaptaban a la tenue luz de la luna que pasaba atreves de la ventana muy pequeña, lo que vio, le destrozo el alma, en ese momento deseo no haber abierto los ojos, hay junto a ella estaban cientos de cuerpos amontonados, sin duda muertos.

Se congelo, quería gritar, quería correr, llorar, tantas emociones, simplemente se quedo callada, donde sea que estuviese no debía hacerles notar que había despertado, intento caminar entre los cuerpos, y sintió que el corazón se le rompía a pedazos cuando vio a su maestra y a varios de sus compañeros, entre los cadáveres pero fue cuando lo vio… una naranja cabellera se distinguía de los otros.

Con miedo se acerco, lentamente volteo el cuerpo y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, ahí estaba, su amor platónico, ichigo kurosaki, con una herida muy profunda, en hombro izquierdo, probablemente cerca de la arteria y debajo del, fríos como hielo, estaban ishida y shado no pudo más y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡HAA!- gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro, su mente no lo soportaba estaba por perder la cordura, se agarro la cabeza, sentía que le explotaba al igual que el corazón, pero entre todo esto un nombre estaba es su cabeza, al que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas, Ulquiorra.

- Perdóname Kurosaki -kun, perdónenme todos, esto es por mi culpa, perdónenme.- abrazo fuertemente el ahora cadáver de ichigo, el hombre al que tanto amo alguna vez, ahora estaba muerto, su propio hermano lo había matado, entonces fue que se dio cuenta, presencia de alguien atrás de ella, no quería voltear su mente no se había recuperado del shock que había sentido al ver semejante escena, pero entonces alguien la tomo de un hombro y la volteo bruscamente, y se abalanzo sobre ella, un cuerpo sobre ella, la estaba apretando, fue cuando entonces escucho la voz que mas temía ahora.

-sabes hermanita, ese golpe entre las piernas en verdad dolió, es hora de regresarte la deuda con intereses.

Orihime sintió como su hermano metía su mano debajo de su ahora sucia playera manchada de sangre, mientras la otra subía por sus piernas y pasaba bajo su falda.

Hermano de Orihime.- Esta noche hermanita, vas a ser mía.

Continuara.

_**Chan chan los dejare con la duda de que pasara, bueno por fin ya termine, el tercer capítulo, al principio no tenía ni idea en cómo seguirle, hasta pensé en borrar el capitulo dos y hacerlo un one shot, jajaja, pero aquí unos reviews me amenazaron con que si no le seguía prácticamente me dejarían 2 metros bajo tierra, jajaja, pero pues ya les dije dejen reviews y para los que me pidieron mas lemon, concedido en siguiente capítulos más haya lemon, nada más les ruego tiempo, si no como quieren que me inspire jojojo, ya saben saludos, comentarios y/o mentadas de madre, a mi perfil o en un review como gusten.**_

_**Un agradecimiento a.-**_

_**Mi compu claro, por nunca fallarme.**_

_**Mis clases de bilogía y danés, porque siempre me aburren mucho.**_

_**A l señor tite kibo-san por crear bleach.**_

_**Y por ultimo pero no menos importante a todos los que dejan reviews jojo y de paso a mi cerebrito que se imagina muchas cosas. **_

_**Pd: oye tu el niño de 10 años que anda por aquí, ¿no estás muy chiquito para leer estas cosas?, ¡pero gracias por comentar!**_


	4. segunda noche, sedienta de sangre

**Bueno primero que nada ¡feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo! Ya se algo tarde pero pues una ha estado muy ocupada y aparte no había tenido inspiración, mil disculpas por el retraso, que unos casi me matan, pero tengan paciencia es difícil con todo esto, sin más les traigo el siguiente capítulo y una vez más, advertencia: lemon.**

**bleach no me pertenece son propiedad del señor tite kubo.**

_**Pensamientos **_

**.-Diálogos.-**

**Mm haber donde me quede... a si:**

_**Segunda noche, sedienta de sangre.**_

Sentía pánico, gritaba lloraba mordía pataleaba, todo en vano, no se detenía, su hermano la estaba violando.

Sora.- ¡cállate perra!, la abofeteo fuerte mente en la cara, y sin ningún cuidado desgarro con sus manos, su camisa o lo que quedaba de esta, mientras con la otra sujeto las muñecas de ambas manos, y las subió por sobre la cabeza de ella, metió su mano dentro de su sujetador sintiendo la tersa piel de la mujer, su boca recorría su cuello, succionándolo mordiéndolo y dejando pequeñas marcas moradas a su paso, su mano jugaba con los pequeños y erectos pezones de su hermana pequeña, sintiendo como poco a poco su erección crecía.

(gracias arrancarshinigamifan por recordarme el nombre del hermano de orihime por que es tan viejo ese capítulo que ya ni me acordaba XD)

Orihime trataba de luchar, mientras sora la tocaba, ese golpe sí que había dolido, pero no podía darse por vendida, no… no ahora, tenía que escapar, intentaba forcejear, pero el al ser un hollow era mucho más fuerte que ella, se paralizo con un golpe en el estomago de parte de él.

-no se dé que te quejas si con lo puta que eres te va a en cantar. Espeto el.

No podía moverse, ya ni siquiera gritaba, estaba a punto de desmallarse, mientras el continuaba tocándola, el acerco sus labios a los de ella, y la beso con lujuria deseo y maldad, le quito el sujetador bruscamente y bajo su falda de golpe, arañándole las piernas en el proceso, y descaradamente metió sus dedos por debajo de su ropa interior y comenzó a masajearla, se detuvo un momento y la admiro, su cara hinchada por el golpe recibido, un moretón que comenzaba a formarse en su estomago su cabello manchado en sangre, y una mirada perdida con su alma destrozada.

Se sentía fatal, quería morir, su propio hermano la estaba ultrajando, sangre de sus sangre, y lo peor, empezaba a humedecerse su entrepierna, se comenzaba a excitar, no tenía la culpa su cuerpo solo respondía a las estimulaciones recibidas, el dedo de su hermano masajeando su clítoris, aunque no quería, su entrepierna se mojaba mas y mas, fue cuando sintió algo increíblemente duro contra ella, reconociéndolo de inmediato, y regresándola a la realidad, su hermano estaba excitado, excitado por tocarla, le aterraba la idea de que la penetrara, su mente a duras penas pudo pensar algo un nombre, ulquihorra.

Succionaba y lamia los enormes pechos de la chica, sentía lo húmeda que se estaba poniendo, olida sus lagrimas y su terror, era algo que lo excitaba de sobre manera, le abrió las piernas de golpe, que hasta ahora, habían estado entra abiertas, intentando cerrarlas en un débil intento, de protegerse, la quería poseer lo más rápido y cruel mente posible que fuera, con velocidad bajo sus pantalones exponiendo su miembro erecto, luego bajo las pantis de orihime, entonces sin aviso alguno se coloco entre sus piernas, y con la punta rozo la entrada caliente de su hermana.

- ¡NO!, ¡por favor hermano!, su mente regreso de golpe a la realidad, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos con fuerza, tenía el alma destrozada, este no podía ser su hermano, el que la cuido desde pequeña y la ayudo siempre, pero aunque no quería aunque lo negara el que estaba ahí, era él, ya no quería vivir solo quería que todo terminara.

Se coloco entre la caliente cavidad de ella y sin ningún cuidado, entro de un golpe sintiendo como ella se retorcía y ahogaba un grito de dolor, empezó a embestirla, frenéticamente, escuchando los gritos ahogados de dolor y tristeza de ella, mientras que con su mano libre, golpeaba los pechos de ella, observando divertido la forma que se movían con cada una de sus bofetadas, continúalo así durante largo rato, horas que le parecieron a orihime, que ya no tenía ni fuerzas para poder defenderse, simplemente quería morir, así al menos estaría a salvo , no estaba segura a donde iría ya que en esta mundo la sociedad de las almas no existía, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que estar perdiendo su alma con cada embestida de su hermano mayor.

El se detuvo, aburrido de no verla gritar, salió de ella y toscamente le dio la vuelta, dejándola boca bajo, le sujeto las manos con la suya propia tas su espalda, y con la otra le levando las caderas.

_porque, tenía que pasar esto, si tuviera mis poderes.- _ sus pensamientos estaban en blanco, no gritaba, ya no peleaba, entonces se dio cuenta de en sima de que estaba ella, justo debajo estaba aun el cuerpo inerte de ichigo, mirándole con la mirada perdida, y completamente frio… quería morir, eso sería lo más sencillo.- _perdóname kurosaki-kun perdóname por no ser fuerte._

Le levanto las caderas, y sin preparación alguna empezó a entrar furiosamente en el ano de la chica, orihime dio un grito desgarrador, sentía que la partían en dos. Ahí en esa habitación oscura, en medio de la nada, donde no se escuchaba más que los gritos de una mujer y la risa de su perpetrador, un cadáver más caería junto los cientos que ya se encontraban allí.

Sintió que Sora le soltaba las manos pero ya no tenía fuerzas para huir, sintió la sangre caliente sobre sus piernas, Sora la tomo del cabello y la hiso voltear y abriéndole la boca derramo su semen en su paladar, orihime quería vomitar, aquel sabor tan repulsivo y caliente estaba dentro de ella, las manos de el recorrieron sus caderas subieron y apretaron su pecho para continuar con su camino, hasta su cuello, donde se cerraron fuertemente, impidiéndole respirar.

No podía respirar, intentaba detenerlo, el le dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara, mientras continuaba con su labor, orihime pudo ver como su hermano sonreirá con una maniática sonrisa, fue entonces que el miedo a la muerte despertó, no quería morir, no sin saber a dónde iría, no quería morir.-_no por favor no .. ¡Detente hermano. Sora!.- _pensaba esta, la visión se le nublo, y intento en vano soltar el agarre con sus propias manos, pero fue demasiado tarde, lo último que escucho, fue el tronar de su propio cuello y su ultimo pensamiento.- _¡NO!... te odio hermano._

Inoue orihime, había muerto.

*************************************************************************

Ulquiorra estaba ya comenzando a poner el segundo sello cuando, de repente, tuvo que detenerse, sintió un dolor terrible, en el pecho, justo donde si estuviera vivo tendría el corazón, cayó de rodillas por el dolor, la visión se le nublo con pequeñas lagrimas que empezaban a salir de esas esmeraldas que poseía por ojos, se sobresalto de sobre manera, el… ¡¿llorando?!, no tenía idea que podía hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía que los arrancares podían llorar, pero la pregunta es ¿porque…? la imagen de orihime se le vino a la mente de inmediato, y un pesar terrible se presento en el, que diablos pasaba, tenía que hacer algo, quería salir de ahí e ir corriendo lo más rápido que podía, quería verla, besarla de nuevo, saber que estaba bien, aunque eso sería prácticamente imposible sabiendo que estaba encerrada en una prisión y eso no se consideraba, estar bien, .- _orihime_.- estaba al borde de la histeria, y en su rostro se veían lagrimas y un seño fruncido, algo que hace unos meses se hubiera considerado imposible y cualquiera que se le hubiese ocurrido semejante idea lo hubieran tirado de a loco.

Se levanto estuvo a punto de dar un paso y utilizar su sonido a todo lo que daba, pero una luz detrás de él lo regreso a la realidad, el sello numero dos estaba incompleto, y si regresaba ahora sin terminar el trabajo, es probable que aisen lo reprimiera y en el peor de los casos matara a orihime. Se calmo un poco respiro profundo, y decidió que lo más prudente seria terminar con su trabajo, por el bien de él y de orihime, se dio la vuelta y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, esperando que nada le hubiese sucedido a su amada, sin saber que ella ya no se encontraba viva y que la próxima vez que la viese se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida.

*******************************************************************************

En las noches, ese castillo eh inmensa fortaleza, que se alza sobre las arenas muertas del hueco mundo, se veía un extraño fenómeno, los hollows cercanos, corrían despavoridos, abajo en el bosque de los menos grandes todos estaban ocultos nadie quería salir, y los menos grandes siendo de inmenso tamaño, lo único que podían hacer era protegerse entre ellos, una hermandad nunca vista surgió de entre ellos, pero que era lo que lo causaba, y una vez más, se presento aquello que los tenía tan aterrados, un terrible rugido de ira y dolor, que se escuchaba a kilómetros y aterraba hasta el más valiente, un rugido que provenía del la fortaleza.

Dentro de esta se veía nuevamente a las espadas, observando esa extraña caja negra en forma de ataúd que ahora rujia y estremecía a todos, la persona que estaba dentro rujia con ira y dolor, furiosa por salir y que ahora ya no era humana.

-esto si que es interesante aisen sama, quien lo diría, la chica se ha vuelto ya un menos, creí que se volvería un vulgar hollow soldado, un poco mas y esta por convertirse en un vastolorde.( no tengo idea si lo escribo bien) informo Sahel aporro (o como se escriba) .-

- era de esperarse teniendo desde un principio un alto poder espiritual.- dijo ichimaru mientras observa el ataúd negro que de pronto dio un salto y cayó de nuevo, mientras se escuchaban los golpes por salir.- valla, esta niña sí que es impaciente, tiene mucha fuerza para lograr hacer eso, a estado así por 2 horas,¿ cuándo planeas dejarla salir?.-

.- precisamente ahora, todas las fracciones, acérquense.- lentamente las fracciones de cada uno de los espadas fueron acercándose hacia el trono de aisen.

-¿que es lo que desea aisen-sama?

- cárguenla y llévenla al bosque de los menos.- inmediatamente todas las fracciones se acercaron al ataúd de donde provenía un fuerte reiatsu, sin más lo cargaron los más grandes y se dirigieron a la salida más próxima a cumplir con el mandato de aisen.- la señorita tiene hambre, es hora de darle un banquete.-

flash back

Lo último que escucho fue el sonido de su cuello romperse y un último pensamiento.- _¡NO!... te odio hermano. _

Después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad, sentía frio, mucho frio, el dolor avía desaparecido, flotando en un profundo vacio sentía tanta paz, pero entonces lo recordó, su hermano la avía violado , matado a sus amigos y su mejor amiga la traiciono, su cuerpo comenzó a arder, odio si eso era odio al mundo a todos por que pasara esto, quería venganza matar a su hermano por hacer lo que hiso y quería ver su sangre correr, soltó un fuerte grito de frustración y locura, poco a poco el corazón puro de orihime se contamino, su cuerpo se disolvió en una espesa neblina negra.

La neblina fue tomando forma, ya no era la de una mujer, ni siquiera era algo vivo, era algo maligno, sus dedos se volvieron garras, sus piernas se volvieron patas, de su espalda baja apareció una cola, orejas puntiagudas y colmillos afilados, sus ojos, antes grises, tomaron un hermoso tono azulado como zafiro, su cabello se volvió un pelaje negro… la nueva forma de orihime había aparecido, la forma de un hollow.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una caja que la mantenía muy apretada, no veía nada pero escuchaba las voces que estaban en el exterior, su ahora sorprendentemente agudo oído le hacía saber que había alguien afuera, estaba furiosa, tenía una inexplicable hambre que la carcomía por dentro, quería salir, y sentía que las paredes se hacían más pequeñas con forme pasaba el tiempo.

Fin flash back

******************************************************************************

Las fracciones caminaban cargando el ataúd que seguía rugiendo, se adentraron en lo más profundo del bosque de los menos, la bestia del interior cada vez golpeaba más fuerte, hasta que, el ataúd no pudo resistirlo más y se rompió, liberando a su bestia del interior, una sombra negra apareció enfrente de ellos, una enorme zorra de unos ojos increíblemente azules, y un pelaje tan negro como la noche, sus colmillos salían amenazantes liberando acido en vez de saliva, y garras que podían cortar cualquier cosa, se volteo rabiosa a ver a sus opresores que inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia.

Nadie supo que paso, uno por uno fueron cayendo, devorados por la ira de orihime, aun trasformados en sus verdaderas formas, no eran competencia contra su acido, un arrancar siendo derrotado por un menos, los devoro, desgarrando su carne, saboreando su sangre, los mato a todos.

¡sora!,¡ hermano donde estas, cobarde!,.- rujia con ira, a pesar de haber comido a mas de 50 arrancar, sentía una sed insaciable, pudo olerlo el olor a hollow por todas partes, debía seguir devorando hollows para llenar dentro el hueco que llevaba justo debajo de su cuello, en el mismo lugar que ulquiorra, donde alguna vez existió un corazón, y sin más salió en busca de una nueva presa.

**Puf!! Pues por fin lo logre acabar, este capítulo lo comencé en la mañana que me aburría mucho en mi clase de biología ajajaja pues si creo que siempre me pongo a hacer fics en esa clase… por que será? Jajajaja xD pero pues dejando eso mil gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar reviews:**

**Gracias arrancarshinigamifan de nuevo por acordarme de las cosas que se me olvidaron **

**Una vez más a mi compu, porque aunque la trato como esclava sigue trabajando.**

**Mis clases de biología y danes que me dan mucha hueva**

**Y al señor tite kubo claro esta**

**Y a mariana de los tacos tamales y tortillas, mas mexicana que brasileña mas frijolear que el nopal jaja que ya se apodo más tonto pero estuvo gracioso xD wwiwiwiwi**

**Nos veremos… espero**


	5. batalla en la oscuridad

**Bueno primero que nada ¡feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo! Ya se algo tarde pero pues una ha estado muy ocupada y aparte no había tenido inspiración, mil disculpas por el retraso, que unos casi me matan, pero tengan paciencia es difícil con todo esto, sin más les traigo el siguiente capítulo y una vez más, advertencia: lemon.**

**bleach no me pertenece son propiedad del señor tite kubo.**

_**Pensamientos **_

**.-Diálogos.-**

**Mm haber donde me quede... a si:**

_**Segunda noche, sedienta de sangre.**_

Sentía pánico, gritaba lloraba mordía pataleaba, todo en vano, no se detenía, su hermano la estaba violando.

Sora.- ¡cállate perra!, la abofeteo fuerte mente en la cara, y sin ningún cuidado desgarro con sus manos, su camisa o lo que quedaba de esta, mientras con la otra sujeto las muñecas de ambas manos, y las subió por sobre la cabeza de ella, metió su mano dentro de su sujetador sintiendo la tersa piel de la mujer, su boca recorría su cuello, succionándolo mordiéndolo y dejando pequeñas marcas moradas a su paso, su mano jugaba con los pequeños y erectos pezones de su hermana pequeña, sintiendo como poco a poco su erección crecía.

(gracias arrancarshinigamifan por recordarme el nombre del hermano de orihime por que es tan viejo ese capítulo que ya ni me acordaba XD)

Orihime trataba de luchar, mientras sora la tocaba, ese golpe sí que había dolido, pero no podía darse por vendida, no… no ahora, tenía que escapar, intentaba forcejear, pero el al ser un hollow era mucho más fuerte que ella, se paralizo con un golpe en el estomago de parte de él.

-no se dé que te quejas si con lo puta que eres te va a en cantar. Espeto el.

No podía moverse, ya ni siquiera gritaba, estaba a punto de desmallarse, mientras el continuaba tocándola, el acerco sus labios a los de ella, y la beso con lujuria deseo y maldad, le quito el sujetador bruscamente y bajo su falda de golpe, arañándole las piernas en el proceso, y descaradamente metió sus dedos por debajo de su ropa interior y comenzó a masajearla, se detuvo un momento y la admiro, su cara hinchada por el golpe recibido, un moretón que comenzaba a formarse en su estomago su cabello manchado en sangre, y una mirada perdida con su alma destrozada.

Se sentía fatal, quería morir, su propio hermano la estaba ultrajando, sangre de sus sangre, y lo peor, empezaba a humedecerse su entrepierna, se comenzaba a excitar, no tenía la culpa su cuerpo solo respondía a las estimulaciones recibidas, el dedo de su hermano masajeando su clítoris, aunque no quería, su entrepierna se mojaba mas y mas, fue cuando sintió algo increíblemente duro contra ella, reconociéndolo de inmediato, y regresándola a la realidad, su hermano estaba excitado, excitado por tocarla, le aterraba la idea de que la penetrara, su mente a duras penas pudo pensar algo un nombre, ulquihorra.

Succionaba y lamia los enormes pechos de la chica, sentía lo húmeda que se estaba poniendo, olida sus lagrimas y su terror, era algo que lo excitaba de sobre manera, le abrió las piernas de golpe, que hasta ahora, habían estado entra abiertas, intentando cerrarlas en un débil intento, de protegerse, la quería poseer lo más rápido y cruel mente posible que fuera, con velocidad bajo sus pantalones exponiendo su miembro erecto, luego bajo las pantis de orihime, entonces sin aviso alguno se coloco entre sus piernas, y con la punta rozo la entrada caliente de su hermana.

- ¡NO!, ¡por favor hermano!, su mente regreso de golpe a la realidad, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos con fuerza, tenía el alma destrozada, este no podía ser su hermano, el que la cuido desde pequeña y la ayudo siempre, pero aunque no quería aunque lo negara el que estaba ahí, era él, ya no quería vivir solo quería que todo terminara.

Se coloco entre la caliente cavidad de ella y sin ningún cuidado, entro de un golpe sintiendo como ella se retorcía y ahogaba un grito de dolor, empezó a embestirla, frenéticamente, escuchando los gritos ahogados de dolor y tristeza de ella, mientras que con su mano libre, golpeaba los pechos de ella, observando divertido la forma que se movían con cada una de sus bofetadas, continúalo así durante largo rato, horas que le parecieron a orihime, que ya no tenía ni fuerzas para poder defenderse, simplemente quería morir, así al menos estaría a salvo , no estaba segura a donde iría ya que en esta mundo la sociedad de las almas no existía, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que estar perdiendo su alma con cada embestida de su hermano mayor.

El se detuvo, aburrido de no verla gritar, salió de ella y toscamente le dio la vuelta, dejándola boca bajo, le sujeto las manos con la suya propia tas su espalda, y con la otra le levando las caderas.

_porque, tenía que pasar esto, si tuviera mis poderes.- _ sus pensamientos estaban en blanco, no gritaba, ya no peleaba, entonces se dio cuenta de en sima de que estaba ella, justo debajo estaba aun el cuerpo inerte de ichigo, mirándole con la mirada perdida, y completamente frio… quería morir, eso sería lo más sencillo.- _perdóname kurosaki-kun perdóname por no ser fuerte._

Le levanto las caderas, y sin preparación alguna empezó a entrar furiosamente en el ano de la chica, orihime dio un grito desgarrador, sentía que la partían en dos. Ahí en esa habitación oscura, en medio de la nada, donde no se escuchaba más que los gritos de una mujer y la risa de su perpetrador, un cadáver más caería junto los cientos que ya se encontraban allí.

Sintió que Sora le soltaba las manos pero ya no tenía fuerzas para huir, sintió la sangre caliente sobre sus piernas, Sora la tomo del cabello y la hiso voltear y abriéndole la boca derramo su semen en su paladar, orihime quería vomitar, aquel sabor tan repulsivo y caliente estaba dentro de ella, las manos de el recorrieron sus caderas subieron y apretaron su pecho para continuar con su camino, hasta su cuello, donde se cerraron fuertemente, impidiéndole respirar.

No podía respirar, intentaba detenerlo, el le dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara, mientras continuaba con su labor, orihime pudo ver como su hermano sonreirá con una maniática sonrisa, fue entonces que el miedo a la muerte despertó, no quería morir, no sin saber a dónde iría, no quería morir.-_no por favor no .. ¡Detente hermano. Sora!.- _pensaba esta, la visión se le nublo, y intento en vano soltar el agarre con sus propias manos, pero fue demasiado tarde, lo último que escucho, fue el tronar de su propio cuello y su ultimo pensamiento.- _¡NO!... te odio hermano._

Inoue orihime, había muerto.

*************************************************************************

Ulquiorra estaba ya comenzando a poner el segundo sello cuando, de repente, tuvo que detenerse, sintió un dolor terrible, en el pecho, justo donde si estuviera vivo tendría el corazón, cayó de rodillas por el dolor, la visión se le nublo con pequeñas lagrimas que empezaban a salir de esas esmeraldas que poseía por ojos, se sobresalto de sobre manera, el… ¡¿llorando?!, no tenía idea que podía hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía que los arrancares podían llorar, pero la pregunta es ¿porque…? la imagen de orihime se le vino a la mente de inmediato, y un pesar terrible se presento en el, que diablos pasaba, tenía que hacer algo, quería salir de ahí e ir corriendo lo más rápido que podía, quería verla, besarla de nuevo, saber que estaba bien, aunque eso sería prácticamente imposible sabiendo que estaba encerrada en una prisión y eso no se consideraba, estar bien, .- _orihime_.- estaba al borde de la histeria, y en su rostro se veían lagrimas y un seño fruncido, algo que hace unos meses se hubiera considerado imposible y cualquiera que se le hubiese ocurrido semejante idea lo hubieran tirado de a loco.

Se levanto estuvo a punto de dar un paso y utilizar su sonido a todo lo que daba, pero una luz detrás de él lo regreso a la realidad, el sello numero dos estaba incompleto, y si regresaba ahora sin terminar el trabajo, es probable que aisen lo reprimiera y en el peor de los casos matara a orihime. Se calmo un poco respiro profundo, y decidió que lo más prudente seria terminar con su trabajo, por el bien de él y de orihime, se dio la vuelta y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, esperando que nada le hubiese sucedido a su amada, sin saber que ella ya no se encontraba viva y que la próxima vez que la viese se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida.

*******************************************************************************

En las noches, ese castillo eh inmensa fortaleza, que se alza sobre las arenas muertas del hueco mundo, se veía un extraño fenómeno, los hollows cercanos, corrían despavoridos, abajo en el bosque de los menos grandes todos estaban ocultos nadie quería salir, y los menos grandes siendo de inmenso tamaño, lo único que podían hacer era protegerse entre ellos, una hermandad nunca vista surgió de entre ellos, pero que era lo que lo causaba, y una vez más, se presento aquello que los tenía tan aterrados, un terrible rugido de ira y dolor, que se escuchaba a kilómetros y aterraba hasta el más valiente, un rugido que provenía del la fortaleza.

Dentro de esta se veía nuevamente a las espadas, observando esa extraña caja negra en forma de ataúd que ahora rujia y estremecía a todos, la persona que estaba dentro rujia con ira y dolor, furiosa por salir y que ahora ya no era humana.

-esto si que es interesante aisen sama, quien lo diría, la chica se ha vuelto ya un menos, creí que se volvería un vulgar hollow soldado, un poco mas y esta por convertirse en un vastolorde.( no tengo idea si lo escribo bien) informo Sahel aporro (o como se escriba) .-

- era de esperarse teniendo desde un principio un alto poder espiritual.- dijo ichimaru mientras observa el ataúd negro que de pronto dio un salto y cayó de nuevo, mientras se escuchaban los golpes por salir.- valla, esta niña sí que es impaciente, tiene mucha fuerza para lograr hacer eso, a estado así por 2 horas,¿ cuándo planeas dejarla salir?.-

.- precisamente ahora, todas las fracciones, acérquense.- lentamente las fracciones de cada uno de los espadas fueron acercándose hacia el trono de aisen.

-¿que es lo que desea aisen-sama?

- cárguenla y llévenla al bosque de los menos.- inmediatamente todas las fracciones se acercaron al ataúd de donde provenía un fuerte reiatsu, sin más lo cargaron los más grandes y se dirigieron a la salida más próxima a cumplir con el mandato de aisen.- la señorita tiene hambre, es hora de darle un banquete.-

flash back

Lo último que escucho fue el sonido de su cuello romperse y un último pensamiento.- _¡NO!... te odio hermano. _

Después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad, sentía frio, mucho frio, el dolor avía desaparecido, flotando en un profundo vacio sentía tanta paz, pero entonces lo recordó, su hermano la avía violado , matado a sus amigos y su mejor amiga la traiciono, su cuerpo comenzó a arder, odio si eso era odio al mundo a todos por que pasara esto, quería venganza matar a su hermano por hacer lo que hiso y quería ver su sangre correr, soltó un fuerte grito de frustración y locura, poco a poco el corazón puro de orihime se contamino, su cuerpo se disolvió en una espesa neblina negra.

La neblina fue tomando forma, ya no era la de una mujer, ni siquiera era algo vivo, era algo maligno, sus dedos se volvieron garras, sus piernas se volvieron patas, de su espalda baja apareció una cola, orejas puntiagudas y colmillos afilados, sus ojos, antes grises, tomaron un hermoso tono azulado como zafiro, su cabello se volvió un pelaje negro… la nueva forma de orihime había aparecido, la forma de un hollow.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una caja que la mantenía muy apretada, no veía nada pero escuchaba las voces que estaban en el exterior, su ahora sorprendentemente agudo oído le hacía saber que había alguien afuera, estaba furiosa, tenía una inexplicable hambre que la carcomía por dentro, quería salir, y sentía que las paredes se hacían más pequeñas con forme pasaba el tiempo.

Fin flash back

******************************************************************************

Las fracciones caminaban cargando el ataúd que seguía rugiendo, se adentraron en lo más profundo del bosque de los menos, la bestia del interior cada vez golpeaba más fuerte, hasta que, el ataúd no pudo resistirlo más y se rompió, liberando a su bestia del interior, una sombra negra apareció enfrente de ellos, una enorme zorra de unos ojos increíblemente azules, y un pelaje tan negro como la noche, sus colmillos salían amenazantes liberando acido en vez de saliva, y garras que podían cortar cualquier cosa, se volteo rabiosa a ver a sus opresores que inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia.

Nadie supo que paso, uno por uno fueron cayendo, devorados por la ira de orihime, aun trasformados en sus verdaderas formas, no eran competencia contra su acido, un arrancar siendo derrotado por un menos, los devoro, desgarrando su carne, saboreando su sangre, los mato a todos.

¡sora!,¡ hermano donde estas, cobarde!,.- rujia con ira, a pesar de haber comido a mas de 50 arrancar, sentía una sed insaciable, pudo olerlo el olor a hollow por todas partes, debía seguir devorando hollows para llenar dentro el hueco que llevaba justo debajo de su cuello, en el mismo lugar que ulquiorra, donde alguna vez existió un corazón, y sin más salió en busca de una nueva presa.

**Puf!! Pues por fin lo logre acabar, este capítulo lo comencé en la mañana que me aburría mucho en mi clase de biología ajajaja pues si creo que siempre me pongo a hacer fics en esa clase… por que será? Jajajaja xD pero pues dejando eso mil gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar reviews:**

**Gracias arrancarshinigamifan de nuevo por acordarme de las cosas que se me olvidaron **

**Una vez más a mi compu, porque aunque la trato como esclava sigue trabajando.**

**Mis clases de biología y danes que me dan mucha hueva**

**Y al señor tite kubo claro esta**

**Y a mariana de los tacos tamales y tortillas, mas mexicana que brasileña mas frijolear que el nopal jaja que ya se apodo más tonto pero estuvo gracioso xD wwiwiwiwi**

**Nos veremos… espero**


	6. Sactus Regina espada

**Aquí yo de nuevo, esta vez actualizando rápido, sorprendente ¿no?... pero bueno sin más aquí esta lo que tanto esperaban.**

**Bleach no es mío son propiedad del señor tite kubo.**

**Capitulo 6.- Sactus Regina espada.**

Ulquihorra había terminando el tercer y último sello, un enorme símbolo se alzaba sobre el despidiendo una luz rojiza que iluminaba el oscuro pasaje, estaba terminado hiso un último sello con las manos para finalizar el trabajo, puso sus dedos en posición del tigre ( los que vean naruto sabrán a lo que me refiero XD)y con eso los 3 sellos colocados dentro del pasaje se iluminaron, y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Estaba agotado, 3 días trabajando sin parar utilizando al máximo su reiatsu, era de esperar que hasta un espada como el terminara agotado, si los shinigamis lo descubrieran en ese momento apenas y tendría energía para escapar, no tenía fuerzas para una pelea, lo único que quería era salir de ahí y correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia "las noches" quería verla desesperadamente, pero entonces apareció detrás de el halibel.

-_al parecer has terminado ulquihorra._

-_que haces aquí halibel._

-_ahora no hay tiempo de jugar querido ulqui, aisen- sama a dado órdenes urgentes, he venido aquí a informarte la estrategia del ataque que se tiene planeado para dentro de 1 hora._

Ulquihorra se extraño ¿ordenes urgentes? ¿Un ataque tan pronto y sin algún aviso previo? Que era lo que sucedía, halibel nunca dejaba de molestarlo intentando seducirlo con esas dos grandes pares de pechos que tenia, que en opinión de ulquihorra eran mil veces mejor los de orihime, pero en esta ocasión halibel se estaba comportando muy diferente estaba seria y hablaba firmemente e incluso se veía algo nerviosa como si tuviese miedo de algo, cosa rara en ella que con todos los demás espada era estricta eh imponente a pesar de ser solo la tercera.

-que ah sucedido en las noches.- hablo con su mismo tono frio, ah él no lo engañaban algo había ocurrido que tenía tan nerviosa a halibel.

- _solo se me ordeno decirte la estrategia, no estoy autorizada para informarte de eso._

Entonces si había sucedido algo, los nervios empezaron a carcomerle tenía que regresar y rápido, pero con estas nuevas órdenes le era imposible tendría que esperar un poco más para poder volver a verla… a ella a la mujer que había descubierto que amaba.

-_aproximadamente dentro de una hora aparecerá un grupo de menos en el pasaje que conecta el mundo humano con la sociedad de las almas, los shinigamis deberán de contraatacar así que esperaremos a que cierta cantidad de shinigamis se encuentren el centro combatiendo contra los menos, después una espada se posicionara en cada parte del sello , para activarlo y evitar que alguien intente quitarlo, tu tomaras el primer sello el del pasaje humano, yo tomare el de en medio y nohitra tomara el tercero de la sociedad de las almas, el sello deberá de evitar que el sistema de limpieza se active y ponga en riesgo el ataque, una vez que el sello este activado y los shinigamis atrapados aisen-sama nos informara mas delante de lo que se deberá hacer, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?_

Ulquihorra no sabía bien porque Aisén sama estaba actuando tan impulsivamente, pero siendo el su creador no era nadie para oponérsele, así que obedecería no importa que tan preocupado estará.- _no ninguna_.

- _bien entonces descansa que la siguiente batalla será dura_.- y con eso desapareció dejando a un muy alterado ulquihorra pero como ya sabemos eso nunca se noto.

********************************************************************************

Retrocedamos en el tiempo aproximadamente 2 horas, entre las frías arenas de hueco mundo se puede ver una fortaleza, miles de habitaciones forman los pasillos y la más grande las mas importante dentro de esta, la fase final de la creación de una nueva monstruosidad se está llevando a cabo, una terrible bestia esta por surgir, ahora la gran pregunta es… ¿podrán controlarla?

Dentro de la sala del trono de Aisén se puede ver varias espadas y algunos ex capitanes, todo observando fijamente el gran fenómenos que está aconteciendo, dentro de una caja de cristal que está en el centro de todo se observa un figura blanca que se asemeja a la de una mujer sin rostro arrodillada, con ambos brazos en forma de crucifixión y la cabeza baja, poco a poco la caja se empieza a romper, el cristal cruje y la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes aumenta más.

El cristal de la caja sede y su prisionera es liberada una cortina de humo la envuelve, cuando desvanece revela algo asombroso para todos, una mujer de un largo cabello negro más oscuro que la misma noche de hueco mundo y una blanca piel, recostada bocarriba con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas y los brazos a los lados, con apenas su cabello ocultando su desnudez, y dos enormes cuernos blancos saliendo de su frente y extendiéndose largos hacia atrás (si alguien vio alguna vez a pandemónium de chrono crusade mas o menos así son los cuernos) y dos pequeñas marcas rojas en sus sienes formando exactamente la misma forma de flor de sus broches, sus voluptuosas curvas, enorme busto, prominente trasero, largas y torneadas piernas llamaron la atención de más de uno de los espadas presentes, unas pequeñas garritas negras en los dedos y por ultimo un hueco justo abajo del cuello y al inicio del busto, que la delataba como hollow, abrió lentamente los ojos, revelando un hermoso e impresionante azul se incorporo sentándose, y volteo a ver hacia el hombre que tenía delante, su rostro idéntico al que alguna vez tuvo en vida pero con un dejo de maldad, denotaba confusión.

-_dinos cual es el hombre de nuestro nuevo miembro_.- ordeno aisen.

_.- raven … raven falkesgaard_- contesto con una suave voz y revelando un par de pequeños colmillos en sus blancos dientes. ( se pronuncia reiben por si no saben :P )

Aisen le extendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, cuando por fin estuvo de pie, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y lentamente toco los cuernos que salían de su frente.- "tan hermosa".- pensó, luego se volteo y dijo.- _halibel tu te harás cargo de ella, a partir de ahora tu eres igual a nosotros… no. Tu eres una reina, la reina de los espada, tu eres ahora sactus regina espada._

Halibel al ser la única mujer espada era su obligación cuidar de ella, no podían dejársela a ninguno de los otros ya que todos eran hombres.

Asi es ahora orihime que había pasado de ser una humana de noble corazón ahora era la más pura representación de la maldad, el nivel más alto entre todos los hollows aun más poderoso que un vastolorde mas que un arracar, ella era la reina de los arrancar, capaz de matar a todos en esa sala si lo deseara, la virgen de la maldad "la sagrada reina espada" ( eso significa sactus Regina espada) _- halibel llevala a que se vista, a partir de ahora todos los espadas son tus sirvientes._

Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron pasmados, la humana de hace 3 días ahora seria se señora, hubo gritos de protesta, algunos se molestaron otros simplemente se resignaron a hacerlo que Aisen decía, pero la que excedió todo fue meloli una fracción que se encontraba ahí. (una de las arrancares que atacaron a orihime en el manga)

_¡ no pienso dejar que esa tonta nos gobierne!.- _fue y sujeto amenazadoramente del brazo a orihime, por un pequeño instante se hiso el silencio aisen sama había hablado y ella había desobedecido, orihime que hasta ahora había estado viendo a aisen, volteo ligeramente el rostro y sus ojos se pusieron rojos inyectados por la sangre abrió la boca y enseño los afilados colmillos gruñendo molesta, una increíble cantidad de reiatsu fue liberada pasmando a todos y con un simple movimiento de su mano la cabeza de meloli rodo por el suelo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Orihime se limpiaba las garras lamiéndolas lentamente como si de un dulce se tratara.

-_¿puedo comerla?_ _.- _pregunto con un tono suave e inocente como un niño pidiéndole un dulce a su padre.

- _claro come lo que quieras, pero después tienes que vestirte¿ de acuerdo?_.- le hablaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, tenía que ser así era demasiado riesgoso provocarla lo mejor sería complacerla por el momento.

Orihime se arrodillo junto el ahora cadáver de meloli y abrió poco a poco la boca mostrando los pequeños colmillos que se trasformaron en dos enormes caninos y acertó una profunda mordida en el cuerpo, devorándolo lentamente, disfrutando el sabor a hierro de la sangre, ante la mirada aterrada, curiosa y divertida de todos, devoro sus brazos, el torso, las piernas. Solo dejo la cabeza por que no le gustaba tener que lidiar con el cráneo y las viseras por que no le gustaba el sabor. Su cuerpo aun desnudo cubierto con la sangre de su víctima mientras sonreía terminando de lamer los restos de sus garras le daban un aire bastante macabro. Cuando termino se levanto y camino hacia Halibel, que se inmuto aun que en realidad estaba bastante nerviosa, orihime lo olio y simplemente le sonrió, una sonrisa entre divertida y amenazante.

-_fracción_ _acompáñala ayudarle a vestirse_.-ordeno halibel después de esa demostración ningún espada se atrevía a desobedecer a lo antes dicho por Aisén.

La fracción de halibel la miro horrorizada pero al ver la mirada firme de halibel se resigno y obedeció.

-_en cuanto termines regresa aquí.- espeto aisen._

-_si aisen sama_ .-

Cuando se hubo retirado aisen volvió a hablar.

- supongo que no es necesario decirlo pero creo que tiene más que claro que no deben hacerla enfadar, ya que podría resultar fatal para todos, esta vez tuvieron suerte esto no debe volver a ocurrir, Halibel ve junto con sael y nohitra donde esta ulquihorra e infórmale del plan.

********************************************************************************

Orihime estaba confusa lo último que recordaba era haber estado casando en el bosque de los menos y ahora despertaba en medio de un salón repleto de gente, su cuerpo también había cambiado, su memoria seguía borrosa, pero ahora podía recordar el hombre que había visto anteriormente en su memoria era el mismo de hace unos momentos, fue por eso que no sintió el impulso de matarlo.

Caminaba tras la fracción a paso ligero hasta que entraron a una habitación, adentro había una habitación que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, una cama una puerta con un baño un ropero y al fondo una ventana donde se veía a la triste luna de hueco mundo, y en la cama se encontraba un hermoso vestido negro, la fracción saco del ropero una muda de ropa interior también de color negro.

Le ayudo a ponerse las pantis y le coloco la falda de cuero negra con ligeros holanes rojizos debajo ajustándola a su cintura con unas correas en forma de cinturón, bien ceñidas y luego acomodo el corsé de la parte superior enfrenté con unos listones detrás en su espalda descubierta, unas mangas negras acampanadas a la mitad de su brazo, arriba del codo con 3 correas, le coloco un grueso collar ajustado en el cuello con dos delgados cinturones , unas medias negras que se sujetaban a su ropa interior con unas cuantas tiras , y por ultimo unas botas de plataforma con dos correas en los tobillos, una hermosa muñeca de muerte.

- _solo te falta un toque más_.- saco de su ropa unas sombras y le maquilo de un hermoso tono rojo los ojos, que combinaba perfectamente con las dos marcas en sus sienes y contrastaban con el azul eléctrico de sus ojos. Luego tomo un cepillo y peino delicadamente sus largos y negruzcos cabellos haciendo unas ligeras coletas a cada lado idénticas a las de halibel.

-_es hora de regresar_.-

Las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación mientras regresaban, hacia la sala de Aisén , la fracción estaba que la carcomían los nervios, orihime caminaba despreocupadamente junto a ella, sabia ella que al son ser siquiera una espada no tendría oportunidad contra ella en un combate, así que lo preferible era fingir estar tranquilo a ser devorado como la arrancar de hace unos minutos.

Orihime la miraba con fijeza le divertía el miedo que sentía de ella, pero ¿por que miedo? ¿Acaso ella era tan terrible?, justo en ese momento cuando estaba cavilando acerca de todo lo que hacía, llegaron a la sala de Aisén, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una discusión, pero al verlas llegas todo quedo en silencio… las miradas se clavaron en orihime la cual lucia hermosa.

-_¡magnifico! La más hermosa de todas las flores _"realmente hermosa".- opino aisen.

_-muchas gracias… emm… ¿Aisen- sama?-_ pregunto curiosa

- _Solo dime Aisen_ .- le sonreía de una manera diferente a la fingida sonrisa de siempre.

-_ahora acércate raven_.- orihime se acerco y aisen la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el delicadamente_.- una dama tan hermosa, necesita un zampakuto que este a su altura_.- coloco su mano derecha sobre el busto de orihime y donde estaba esta empezó a salir una luz, orihime se inclino hacia atrás y la empuñadura de una espada apareció de esta, aisen la tomo y la libero de el cuerpo de orihime. Orihime se incorporo y aisen le entrego su zampakuto.

- _aquí tienes tu zampakuto, el nombre de esta dependerá de ti_.-

- _mi zampakuto…_ .- un hermosa katana con empuñadura dorada y negra, y al final la cabeza de un zorro mostrando los dientes, la parte superior de la empuñadura que une la hoja katana con la empuñadura tenia la forma cuadrada pero en ella tenía grabados de flores igualmente doradas, la funda era negra, la hoja de un plateado hermoso con flores grabadas por toda la hora y unos hermoso diamantes azules en el centro de cada flor, una verdadera obra de arte, digna de la reina de los arrancar.

- " _asi es tu zampakuto, el arma con la que someteremos al mundo_" ahora preparémonos para el ataque es hora de probar tus habilidades Raven_.- _

Orihime al escuchar sobre un ataque inmediatamente se alegro.- _si Aisen._

********************************************************************************

Se encontraba recostado en una de las lúgubres paredes del lugar con los ojos cerrados intentando descansar, recuperando fuerzas para la batalla que se avecinaba muchas preocupaciones tenía ya, el plan precipitado de aisen, los nuevos cambios en "las noches" que tenían a halibel tan nerviosa, saber si orihime estaba bien era la principal de todas, no le importaba dar su vida obedeciendo las ordenes de aisen, pero ella… ella le había dado motivos para regresar, para mantenerse "vivo", solo recordar sus gemidos bajo debajo del, la manera en la que rogaba por mas, sus ojos llorando de placer, sus suave cuerpo…. .-"Espera ¡no! contrólate" .-pensó solo recordar eso hacía que cierta parte de su anatomía reviviera, cuando cayó en la tentación del cuerpo de la mujer, no creyó que lo disfrutaría tanto, solo fue "curiosidad" lo que lo impulso a hacerlo, pero ahora que lo había probado no podía dejarlo, su mente vagaba una y otra vez alrededor de esa mujer, y de los sentimientos que había despertado en el, suspiro cansado, realmente quería regresar a las noche y no solo por que estuviera cansado si no también por otras necesidades más terrenales, ahí oculto entre unas rocas callo profundamente dormido… o al menos lo estaba cuando un reiatsu conocido lo despertó.

_- mira nada mas como estas, quien te viera así ulquihorra_.-

-_ no molestes yammy, algunos si trabajamos_.- mira que despertarlo asi, si no era por que estuviera tan cansado ya lo hubiera puesto en su lugar por su impertinencia.

- _pues tienes más trabajo aun así que levántate, grimmjow está por llegar con los menos, halibel y nohitra ya están en sus posiciones, eres el único que falta por eso me han mandado a levantarte_.- ¿todos ya estaban listos y el no se había dado cuenta?... en verdad que estaba cansado.

Ulquihorra se levanto pesadamente y bajo las rocas de en donde se encontraba situándose donde estaba el sello .- quien te pidió ayuda yammy ya lo tenía todo listo.- (hay este orgullo de hombre :P)

- _al parecer grimmjow ya ah llegado, estate atento ulquihorra a la señal que te daré cuando veas una luz azul justo en el centro activaras el sello_. Se marcho rápidamente cuando vio que de entre las paredes del tétrico lugar se abrieron varias gargantas y de en ellas apareció grimmjow con por lo menos unos 40 menos.

-_¡muy bien inútiles vallan y destruyan todo!.-_

Los menos… sin cerebro, moviéndose puramente por instinto, obedeciendo las ordenes de su amo no piensan no sienten solo obedecen, rugieron feroz mente y empezaron a avanzar hacia las puertas se la sociedad de las almas.

********************************************************************************

Era un bonito día en la sociedad de las almas la teniente momo hinamori estaba, disfrutando de la vista desde su habitación hacia días que ya se sentía mejor, pero cierto pesar no terminaba de dolerle en lo profundo de su corazón, su capitán la había utilizado y traicionado… otra vez con pensamientos negativos… tenía que parar solo se hacía daño a sí misma, .- "mejor me entretengo con algo".- y así se dirigió hacia los cuarteles de su escuadrón para ver si había algo que hacer, sus subordinados no la habían dejado hacer nada hasta que se recuperara pero eso no podía seguir así, camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a su destino, pero para su sorpresa había un caos total.

_-¡¿pero qué sucede aquí?!.- todos estaban apurados leyendo papeles hablando por teléfono y corriendo de aquí para allá. Hinatari un shinigami de bajo nivel que pasaba por ahí le contesto. _

_.- ha teniente hinamori lo que sucede es que un grupo de menos está intentando entrar a la sociedad de las almas y nos han encargado atender esa misión urgentemente, pero creímos que -talves usted no se encontraba bien como para una misión de esa magnitud asi que estábamos intentando encontrar otro escuadrón que este libre._- termino hablando algo nervioso no quería que la teniente se enfadara.

-_¡qué dices!¡Me encuentro en perfecto estado, vallamos a esa misión es algo verdaderamente urgente como para estar jugando aquí!.-_ mala idea, ahora estaba molesta.- reúnan a todos nos vamos de inmediato.-

- _en verdad no creo que sea buena idea teniente hinamori, acaba de salir del hospital_.-

- _les agradezco que se preocupen por mi pero esta misión la necesito o nunca terminare de recuperarme_.- lo dijo bastante decidida así que hinatari ya no replico mas, aun que seguía creyendo que era una mala idea.

- _como ordene capitana, trabajaremos junto con el escuadrón de kira_.- todo el escuadrón se dirigió a reunirse a las puertas del sereitei e ir al combate.

Cuando por fin llegaron el escuadrón de kira ya estaba ahí listos para partir.

_-¡hinamori!, creí que seguías en el hospital._

_- no kira salí hace unos días. _

- _no creo que sea bueno que te arriesgues en una misión a unos días de haberte recuperado_.

- _gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien, lo necesito, mi escuadrón me necesita._

-" lo necesitas mas tu para terminar poder superar tu dolor" , _muy bien si así lo quieres entonces yo te ayudare.- _

Las puertas se abrieron y los escuadrones emprendieron la marcha, en cuanto las puertas se cerraron nuevamente sintieron un terrible reiatsu provocado por la enorme cantidad de menos que se encontraba al frente… lo que no vieron fue que justo detrás de ellos, una espada con una macabra sonrisa se divertía, de que hubieran caído tan fácilmente en la trampa, una vez cruzada la puerta no había vuelta a tras… o por lo menos no vivo.

- ha ha ha pequeña tonta será divertido cuando tu cabeza ruede por la espada de el hombre que tanto quieres. Era nohitra que se reia maliciosamente.

Un enfrentamiento entre arrancar y shinigamis comienza.

**ya lo se merezco la muerte por seguir aplazando el encuentro entre orihime y ulquihorra, de hecho lo tenía planeado para este capítulo, pero pues mi imaginación voló y me llegaron un montón de ideas locas y macabras que le puedo hacer a momo buahahaha, aparte de que no me cae bien porque es de lo mas sosa, hahaha y si este capítulo me lo lleve mas en explicaciones de escenario, pero si no lo explico luego no me entenderían, en los siguientes capítulos tal vez ponga algo de yuri y lemon ulquixhime claro pero quién sabe si les agrada la idea me dicen porque si no, cambio todo y lo hago otra vez, este capítulo se estaba alargando demasiado asi que lo he cortado aquí, y esta vez si actualice rápido.**

**El termino "sactus regina espada" fue un término que se me vino a la cabeza por que dije, mmm… tite kubo utiliza términos en español para referirse a los ataques y ciertas cosas referentes a hueco mundo y los arrancar, así que pensé en utilizar términos en latín para hacerlo todo un poco mas dramático, lo del nombre de orihime "raven" significa cuervo cosa rara si es una zorra hahaha y fokesgaard es un apellido que me llamo la atención la verdad no se lo que signifique, jijiji este capítulo de plano esta ENORME. Ya saben sugerencias comentarios y/o mentadas de madre en un review o a mi perfil. Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Un agradecimiento a.**

**El trasero de Lars por hacer me volar la imaginación O¬O.**

**Mis horas libres donde no tengo nada que hacer.**

**Y mi compu por aguantar la caída de la mesa. **


	7. Gritos de agonia

**Weee! Aquí de vuelta!! Actualizando rápido porque una personita me pidió que ya actualizara**

**Y pues no me pude negar ha ha ha! Ya sé que me tarde 4 días mas de lo que había dicho pero! Perdón no puedo hacer nada estuve muy ocupada! Dejémonos de tonterías y continuemos!**

**Bleach no es mio son propiedad de el mangaka Tite Kubo.**

**Gritos de Agonia.**

Lúgubre oscuridad, pasos apresurados, rugidos de bestias, una risa y el olor de la batalla que se aproxima, simplemente un paisaje prometedor de sangre, de muerte… que gran día seria este, o como dirían los arrancar, que gran noche.

Corriendo entre ese pasaje espiritual, dos batallones de shinigamis corrían a la batalla, dos tenientes a la cabeza, corrieron en agrupación digna de militares y al frente lo vieron un considerable numero de menos se acercaban lentamente, tontos seres sin cerebro, no les importaba morir, solo pensaban en sangre y en alimentarse de almas para evolucionar.

Momo.- kira! Mi escuadrón y yo nos encargaremos de los de la izquierda, tu encárgate de el resto.

Kira.- entiendo pero no te excedas hinamori.

Corrieron rápidamente, el sonido de espadas desenfundándose se hiso uno, ambos al ser tenientes un menos no debería significar problema, momo fue la primera en atacar ataco directo a la máscara destrozándola de un golpe, feliz de que aun podía luchar… grave error, el menos no se defendió se dejo morir simplemente por un simple motivo, ese ataque los acababa de condenar, el menos cayó al suelo despidiendo una luz azul donde recibió el ataque, cegando a todos momentáneamente. La señal había sido dada en instantes aparecieron 3 sellos de inmenso tamaño en todo el pasaje, despidiendo una luz rojiza la trampa había sido activada y ahora no había escape.

No sabían lo que ocurría, por un instante el tiempo se detuvo y todos los menos, atacaron una luz azul empezó a formarse en sus bocas, un cero en conjunto.

Kira.- ataquen! No dejen que se termina de formar!

Momo.- ¡kira ,Ataca a la base, yo lo hace a la mascara!

Los escuadrones se acercaron, y un grito de guerra se escucho.

Momo.- ¡no dejen que los golpee! ¡Arde TOBIUBE!

Kira.- ¡tenemos que inmovilizarlos, alza tu cabeza WABISUKE !

Kira ataco a la base impidiendo el movimiento de los menos con su habilidad duplicadora de peso y su escuadrón lo seguía, mientras momo destrozaba las mascaras junto con sus bolas de fuego y su escuadrón los terminaba de rematar, siendo seres sin propio raciocinio no dan gran batalla para un teniente, pero uno de ellos logro terminar el cero.

Kira.- hinamori cuidado!-

Momo.- Bakudō #39 Enkosen! .- un escudo apareció enfrente de ella apenas protegiéndola del ataque mortal, siendo ella una experta en kido no resultaba esfuerzo en hacer un escudo pero si el mantenerlo contra un ataque tan poderoso, el lugar parecía arder, todo lo que no fue protegido por el escudo quedo calcinado, mala suerte para los shinigamis, no todos fueron protegidos por el escudo, acababan de perder a la mitad de su escuadrón.

Momo.- no!, Kira son demasiados! Regresemos por refuerzos!

Kira.- tu vete yo me encargare! De detenerlos

Momo.- no pienso dejarte aquí que alguien valla e informe lo que ocurre!.- un shinigami inmediatamente salió en dirección contraria.-

Los menos se acercaban luchando arduamente lograron eliminar a algunos, esperaron y lucharon , pero los refuerzos nunca llegaron.- por que no regresa nadie!.- pregunto kira a un shinigami.- no lo se teniente, mandamos a otros 2 pero tampoco regresan.-

Los shinigamis estaba acorralados, por mas que luchaban necesitaban a un capitán para poder salvarse de esa

Momo .- _no! Esta misión es para superarme tengo que lograrlo! Protegeré a mis camaradas!- _concentro toda su energía todo su reiatsu.- kira! Que todos los demás se pongan detrás de mí! Cuando todos se hubieran puesto detrás de ella.- tengo que protegerlos! Gran pulso del dragón que vuela en el cielo sacude riendo el cañón de los relámpagos! Hadō #88 Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō!!.-

Una enorme luz azul cubrió todo, un estruendo se escucho por todo el lugar, cuando hubo desaparecido, no había rastro de los menos, momo estaba agotada, ese hado era nivel capitán, para una teniente era prácticamente arriesgarse a perder la vida, y un milagro que lo hubiera logrado realizar, cayó de rodillas agotada y pálida por el esfuerzo.

Kira.- hinamori… lo lograste nos salvaste a todos!

Momo.- si… kira, regresemos.

Kira la cargo en su espalda, y rápidamente los super vivientes retornaron hacia la salida, cuando estaban por llegar, escucharon un extraño sonido.

¿?- _Ha…. Ha… Ha… Ha…._- suaves susurros de una risa macabra y el sonar de pasos se escuchaba detrás de ellos. ( de esas veces donde los escuchas en un lugar pero a la vez en todas partes)

Se voltearon en guardia, pero no vieron nada, desconcertados pero no bajaron la guardia.

¿?- Por aquí!.- ahora la voz sonaba detrás de ellos.

Hayate (un shinigami).- ¡quien eres!

¿?.- _eso fue un hado extraordinario señorita, ha… ha…, me pregunto a que sabrá la sangre de alguien como tu._

Hayate.- muéstrate cobarde!,.- saco su espada y se puso en guardia.-

¿?.- _hi… hi… hi… no, no, no, por aquí!_ .- ¿se estaba burlando de ellos? Tenía agallas para provocar a tantos shinigamis.

Kira.- tranquilízate hayate!

hayate.- ya me arte!.- libero su zampakuto y lanzo una onda eléctrica hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido… silencio, un silencio perturbador.

¿?.- Por aquí.- la voz hablo en su oído sintiendo el calor de su aliento, se le helo la sangre, rápidamente volteo y todo ocurrió rápidamente, lo único que vio fue una sombra negra moviéndose rápidamente, luego sintió la sangre caliente brotar de su cuerpo y el inmenso dolor de unos colmillos cerrándose en su yugular.

Hayate.- AARGGG.- el sonido se hacía mas débil con su garganta siendo destrozada.

Todos voltearon al escuchar el grito y lo que vieron fue algo aterrador, y desconcertante simplemente IMPOSIBLE!

Ahí entre las sombras una mujer de voluptuosas curvas sostenía el ahora cadáver de hayate, lo dejo caer repudiada, las sombras no permitían verla muy bien, pero cuando hablo nuevamente un balde de agua fría les cayó encima.

Orihime.- y te hacías llamar tercero al mando tu sangre es repulsiva.-

Momo.- i - i- imposible… Inoue- san?

La sombra se volteo hacia ellos, y camino acercándose a paso ligero, cuando la escasa luz la ilumino, revelo la cosa mas aterradora del mundo, ahí enfrente de ellos, se encontraba orihime con una apariencia totalmente distinta, la ropa negra escotada que se le pegaba a las curvas, las botas de plataforma, el cabello negro, la katana en la cintura, pero sobretodo los cuernos, esos cuernos que salían se su cabeza, y el aire macabro que despedía alrededor.

Kira.- no! Esa no es inoue- san!

Orihime.- ku ku ku parece que hoy será divertido.- alzo su mano dejando ver sus pequeñas garras negras, y sin avisar se abalanzo sobre su presa, los shinigamis se pusieron en guardia, pero antes de siquiera lograr atacar y una sombra habia pasado a su lado, chotándolos en pedazos, gritos de dolor, sangre y viseras llenaron el ambiente, de lo que habia sido un escuadrón de shinigamis ahora solo era una masa deforme que se esparcía sobre el frio suelo, solo sobrevivieron 3 momo, kira y hoyo un shinigami inferior.

Momo.- que rayos haces inoue! INOUE REACCIONA!.- orihime se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que le hablaba, ni una sola gota de sangre en su inmaculado rostro, que sonreía con esos colmillos demoniacos.

Hoyo.- Maldita te matare!.- el podre shinigami solo lo decía de dientes para afuera, puesto que estaba temblando, el terrible escenario donde se encontraban e incluso estar manchado de la sangre de sus propios compañeros lo tenía aterrorizado .

Orihime.- para ser solo escoria hablas mucho.- en un segundo apareció a unos centímetros de su rostro.- deberías pensar antes a quien le hablas.- con su garra perforo entre las costillas de aquel hombre y poco a poco lo levanto del suelo, escuchándolo gritar sintiendo su sangre correr por su brazo.- si, disfruta la muerte.

Kira.- DETENTE! .- alzo su zampakuto y estuvo a punto de golpearla, si lograba golpearla al menos una vez reduciría su velocidad por el incremento de peso, y así momo atacaría.

Momo.- HOYO!.- lanzo una de sus bolas de fuego directo a la cabeza de orihime, ella solo detuvo el ataque con el cuerpo de su prisionero, el cual su cabeza exploto por el impacto de la zampacuto de momo y su cuerpo cortado por el de kira.

Orihime.- cavan de matar a mi comida, mm masi no es divertido.-

Momo.- KIAAA! NOOO!.-

Kira.- Engendro, toma esto!.-

Kira intento atacarla por un costado pero orihime simplemente detuvo en ataque con su mano, debido al impacto wabisuke se rompió.- ¿que no sabías que es imposible atravesar mi "hierro"?.-

Kira.- pero es imposible.- orihime le solto un golpe en la cara dejándolo inconciente.

Momo.- KIRA! CALCINALA TOBIHUME!!.- una ráfaga enorme de fuego apareció dirigiéndose directamente a orihime, impactando de lleno.

Momo.- _si! Lo consegui!.- _grande fue su sorpresa cuando al apagarse las llamas ahí estaba ella completamente intacta

Orihime.- no molestes escoria!.- apareció atrás de ella golpeándola fuertemente en la espalda con su rodilla. El ruido de su columna rota y el dolor, la segaron, casi al punto de perder la conciencia, imposibilitándole el atacar o defenderse.- que atrevimiento el tuyo señorita, pero por eso veras como devoro a tu amigo, descuida la siguiente serás tu.- camino de regreso a kira, lo tomo del los hombros y lentamente fue acercando sus afilados colmillos a su cuello.

Momo.- NOOO! DETENTE! PORFAVOR NOOO! KIRAA! REACCIONA!.- orihime abrió ampliamente la boca y soltó una certera mordida en el cuello de kira, rápidamente la sangre broto, y los agonizantes quejidos de kira torturaban a hinamori.

Momo.- NO! KIRAAAAA! NO! … por favor, no!.- decía entre sollozos abundantes lagrimas de desesperación e impotencia corrían por sus mejillas mientras veía como orihime rasgaba la carne de su compañero de años. Como una bestia orihime devoro a kira desgarrando su carne y sintiendo el dulce de la sangre, escuchando los sollozos de una inmóvil hinamori.

Orihime.- la sangre dulce de un shinigami no hay ningún manjar que se le compare.- cuando hubo terminado con kira se paro feliz sonriendo de manera natural como quien acaba de terminar algo placentero.- ahora señorita le toca a usted.- camino junto a ella y vio su ojos rojos de tanto llorar con la cara deforme del terror su cabello y ropas envueltos en la sangre de sus camaradas, intentando defenderse dándole golpes en el pecho carentes de fuerza.

Momo.- no por favor no.- su voz era un suave susurro de agonía.

orihime sonrió y tomo su rostro y suavemente le dijo.- te ves deliciosa.-

¿?.- al parecer te estás divirtiendo.- una voz hablaba detrás de ella, una voz que ambas conocían y que solo a una de ellas le paro el corazón en seco esa voz… como podía ser cierto… era el.

Orihime.- si solo me falta esta señorita, pero oh! Al parecer te conoce, Aisen.- dijo al ver como los ojos de momo se abrían completamente en expresión de sorpresa.

Momo.- CAPITAN AISEN, AYUDEME PORFAVOR! ARE LO QUE QUIERA! AYUDEME CAPITAN! PORFAVOR SALVEME ¡.- alzo su brazo y agarro una de las piernas de aisen sujetando suavemente la tela de su traje blanco.

Aisen ni siquiera la volteo a ver .- te estaremos esperando a la mitad la misión termino, que disfrutes la comida.- y sin mas soltó su pierna de un tirón se dio la vuelta y emprendió el regreso.

Orihime.- si Aisen, itadaikimasu.- sin mas abrió su boca y hundió sus colmillos en la garganta de la chica.

Momo.- NOOOO! AISEN!.- Un grito desgarrador, que persigo fuerza en la oscuridad del pasadizo.- ¿Por qué_?, perdónenme chicos, perdóname kira, shiro-chan por ser tan débil, ¿Por qué?…si se suponía que esta batalla era para poder olvidarte…_ _mi amado Aisen_.- perdió fuerza, y se dejo llevar por los brazos de la muerte.

********************************************************************************

En el pasadizo entre los mundos se veía un grupo de gente, al parecer esperando, ahí se encontraban 5 espadas, yami, halibel,grimmjou, nohitra y ulquihorra.

Yami.- por fin regresa aisen-sama.-

Halibel.- ¿que fue ese grito de antes?.-

Aisen.- solo terminaba unos asuntos sin importancia.- decía con un aire de indiferencia total.

Ulquihorra.- ¿nos vamos ya?.- realmente estaba cansado y mas que nada esa terrible urgencia de ver nuevamente a su mujer.

Nohitra.- ¿que pasa ulquihorra el cansancio es mucho?.- dijo este burlonamente, ulquihorra simplemente lo volteo a ver amenazadoramente, eso basto para callarlo.

Aisen.- nos iremos en cuanto nuestro nuevo integrante regrese de comer su aperitivo.- se empezaron a escuchar pasos a la lejanía.- oh! Al parecer ya regresa.

ulquihorra estaba desconcertado, ¿un nuevo integrante? Acaso eso era lo tan importante que había sucedido en las noches, los pasos se hicieron mas cercanos poco a poco y una silueta se pudo distinguir junto con un reiatsu terriblemente aterrador pero que a ulquihorra se le hacia extrañamente familiar, la silueta tomo forma de una mujer y poco a poco la escasa luz la ilumino, revelando algo in audito.

El tiempo se detuvo, para ulquihorra ahí enfrente de el, se encontraba orihime totalmente cambiada, el sonido, las personas, el mundo desapareció para el, solo veía esa imagen, esa hermosa mujer macabra que estaba enfrente suyo, la observo meticulosamente, sin poder creérselo, sus cuernos, su rostro, si cabello, su cuerpo, ese olor a sangre fresca que despedía pero sobre todo ese hoyo negro que no le dejaba ninguna duda a sus sospechas.

Ulquihorra.- o…orihime.- su voz sonaba como un doloroso susurro

Orihime lo volteo a ver, esmeraldas con zafiros se encontraron.

Orihime.- …¿Quién eres tu?.-

**Continuara.**

**Buajajaj! Soy mala! Muy mala! El momento por el que tanto habían esperado por fin llega y el siguiente capítulo estará cargado de drama y romance! Buajajaj! actualice lo mas rápido que pude por que verán el dia en que dije si lo subo mañana me salió con que tenía que ir a un campamento y apenas ayer en la noche llegue y hoy a primera hora aquí ya esta buajajaj para que no digan que no, y creo que esta vez me pase de sangre, el pobre pasadizo termino lleno de sangre hahaha pero como le decía la otra vez tal vez ponga algo de yuri o pero eso si en el siguiente habrá lemon! Y aquí de tarea: ¿será ulquiXhime o aisenXhime?, o ninguno se los dos! como vean! La parte sexy comienza!!, Así que ya saben sus comentarios de que es lo que les gustaría que pasara me ayudan mucho! Así que comentarios sugerencias o mentadas de madre en un review o a mi perfil como vean, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**ATTE: VAIPRA**


	8. Rencuentros doloroso

**¡Ha! Comienzo a entender eso de la presión de los escritores, por que verán ¡hay! Como exigen pero no me da tiempo de inspirarme por que verán este capítulo es puro drama uno necesita de mucha inspiración para poder completarlo ha ha ha bueno como sea se los dejo aquí por fin actualizando. ¡El encuentro que todos habían esperado!**

**Bleach no me pertenece los personajes descritos en esta historia son propiedad de Tite kubo. **

**Encuentros dolorosos**

Vacio, dolor, miedo, confusión, pero sobre todo tristeza, un mar de emociones inyectadas directamente a su corazón, al escuchar esas palabras que salieron de sus fríos labios como un chuchillo cortándolo por la mitad. "quien eres tú" las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza negándose a ir, ella lo había olvidado.

Ulquiorra estaba frio ( si es que se podía mas¬_¬)no podía creer que la mujer que se encontraba enfrente suyo alguna vez fue su amada humana, esa imponente figura maligna enfrente de ella, no supo cómo reaccionar así que opto por callar por el momento, la observo nuevamente, no creyéndose tal cosa pero el hueco debajo de su cuello la delataba, demostrando una cruel realidad, su rostro aun que siempre indiferente, nunca mostro nada, no se lo podía permitir delante de Aisén y de las demás espadas.

Aisen.- regresemos, hemos terminado, el ataque fue un éxito. –

Garganta se abrió revelando el pasaje hacia hueco mundo, Aisén se acerco a orihime y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a pasar, acto que no fue muy bien visto por ulquiorra, - la reina primero- decía este con educada voz.

En el trayecto de regreso regresaron corriendo, para sorpresa de ulquiorra, orihime era la más rápida del grupo atravesando la oscuridad en segundos, la siguió desde lejos viendo su nueva figura… era tan diferente.

Llegaron a las noches, donde todos los espadas y sirvientes los recibieron inclinándose con respeto ante aisen y ahora también con orihime, caminaron directo al salón del trono de Aisen para discutir los éxitos recientes. Cuando por fin se vieron ahí Aisen fue el primero en hablar.

Aisen.- el plan ha sido un éxito y todo gracias a nuestra arma clave, a nuestra nueva y hermosa reina.- todos se inclinaron ante orihime en una reverencia ulquiorra sin saber bien lo que sucedía solo los imito a la cual ella solo contesto con un movimiento de cabeza, en verdad que actuaba como una reina. - Hemos logrado derrotar a dos escuadrones de la sociedad de las almas al menos eso fue un duro golpe de nuestra parte, tardaran en recuperarse y aprovecharemos eso .Ahora descansen luego los llamare si se requiere algo, Ulquiorra acompaña a Raven a su habitación.- ¿Raven?…. ¿Quién diablos era Raven? Se preguntaba, cuando vio que orihime se encamino hacia el comprendió, así que ahora era Raven, su dulce princesa (hime) cambiada por un cuervo (Raven).

Ulquiorra.- _no debo actuar impulsivamente, actuare como si todo estuviera en orden, si no lo hago me delatare._ Acompáñeme señorita.- decía este con voz fría e indiferente como de costumbre. Orihime no contesto pero lo siguió de cerca.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos Orihime estaba confusa, ese hombre de esmeraldas ojos, tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes, recordaba su rostro pero no sabía de dónde o porque, sentía que algo importante y muy valioso se le escapaba de las manos y empezaba un extraño dolor en el pecho que la incomodaba, de cierta manera el estar cerca de ese hombre la hacía sentir extrañas sensaciones tanto física como emocional mente, claro que al haber olvidado lo que era sentir ahora no comprendía en absoluto.

Llegaron a la puerta sin picaporte de su habitación y ulquiorra la abrió dejando pasar a orihime, ella aliviada pensaba que arrancar pronto se retiraría, no quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación, pero ulquiorra simplemente entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, un incomodo silencio se hiso presente, ambos se miraban expectantes del otro.

El que rompió el silencio fue ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra.- mujer… que te ha sucedido.- su rostro no cambio pero su mirada reflejaba preocupación, en realidad en verdad que estaba preocupado.

Orihime.- de que hablas arrancar, nada me ha sucedido y cuida tus palabras como te atreves a hablarme así.- se notaba algo molesta.

Ulquiorra.- Maldición Orihime contéstame! Intenta recordar que fue lo que te paso!.- la indiferencia se había ido ahora solo quedaba la ira al ver a su hermosa princesa así y mataría al bastardo que la oso lastimar la tomo por los hombros para que lo mirara.- ese maldito de Aisén te hiso esto… yo..!

Orihime.- ¡no te atrevas a tocarme arrancar!.- se soltó de un movimiento.-Mi nombre es Raven, no tengo nada que ver con esa tal Orihime no quiero jamás volverte a escuchar ese nombre!, aprende tu posición! Eres inferior ah mí, no quiero jamás ver semejante comportamiento ante tu reina, ahora largo si vuelves a entrar a mi habitación te acecinare!.- su voz demostraba ira y que no estaba para bromas, pero algo le impedía matarlo, cualquier otro arrancar estaría ya en el fondo de su estomago, al igual que lo hiso con la primera que la desafío pero el… algo tenía el que cuando lo miraba algo en su pecho le dolía.

Ulquiorra.- … ni siquiera recuerdas mi nombre… ni lo de la otra noche.-su voz regreso a la normalidad, pero en su interior no quedaba más que in terrible dolor, su rostro denotaba tristeza, con ella era la única con la que se quitaba esa fría mascara que llevaba todo el tiempo, que jamás supo como quitarse hasta que la conoció a ella, pero ahí estaba ahora con un triste rostro mirándola suplicante, quien diría que el cuarto espada seria domado por una simple niña humana. – por favor orihime ….-

Orihime.- LARGO!.- grito iracunda y con una bofetada lo hiso retroceder, callándolo de inmediato.

Ulquiorra tenía un ligero corte en la mejilla producto de las garras de la chica, la miro dolido, no dijo nada mas simplemente se dio la vuelta y la puerta se abrió, camino hacia la salida la miro una última vez, dio un suspiro y se preparo para ponerse nuevamente esa mascara de hielo infranqueable.

Orihime se quedo sola en la habitación y un triste silencio de fondo la acompañaba, veía la puerta donde segundos antes desapareció el arrancar que la había llamado con ese extraño nombre, que le resultaba tan familiar, sintió como algo cálido bajaba por su mejilla, y un extraño cosquilleo en los ojos, se toco la cara y vio sangre. Lloraba… sus ojos lloraban lagrimas de sangre, de un corazón roto, que el alma era incapaz de sentir, las lagrimas no se detenían como si un mar contenido hubiese dentro, un mar de dolor.

Orihime.- ¿qué demonios me pasa, porque lloro?.- suspiro cerrando los ojos, camino hasta su cama y se recostó, tal vez si dormía su cabeza se aclararía.

********************************************************************************

Dentro de las noches, en la torre más alta del palacio, el olor de la tristeza es el único que se siente, parado en la cima, la silueta de un hombre, que mira fijamente la luna con un rostro de total indiferencia que oculta perfectamente el interior de aquel hombre, una mirada de soledad le es devuelta de aquel astro, justo como se sentía en esos momentos ulquiora schiffer (o como se escriba).

Le dolía… y mucho, como fue que esto sucedió_.-fui un idiota!, un completo imbécil! ni siquiera me dejo habla.- _recordaba sus palabras una y otra vez cruel realidad.-_, ella ya no es orihime , la deje, la abandone a merced de ese maldito, y ahora ella… ella ,¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué demonios la amo?, nunca le hable más que para amenazarla, pero esa noche, esa noche no pude mas, maldita sea!, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría… no la hubiera dejado sola, la defendería con mi vida_( ya sé que no está vivo pero vamos es un decir)_ le hubiera dicho cuanto al amo, desde aquella vez que hablamos en la habitación, ¿por qué a mi princesa?.-_tristes sentimientos de culpa y tortura invadían a ulquiorra se agarro el cabello apretándolo con fuerza con desesperación, muestra de un lado que ni el mismo conocía, consecuencias de haber caído en la tentación aquella noche._- … pero ese maldito de Aisen…!-_ Tan triste y concentrado estaba que no noto a alguien que se le acercaba por detrás abrazándolo.-

Halibel.- nunca te había visto tan sentimental ulquiorra.- lo abrazo fuertemente apretando sus enormes pechos contra la firme espalda de él y hablándole al oído rosándolo con su húmeda lengua le dijo con un tono muy seductor.- por qué no vienes con migo nos podríamos divertir, te olvidarías de todo el estrés que tienes encima.- mientras decía esto una de sus manos fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. Ulquiorra rápidamente se movió empujándola hacia atrás.

Ulquihorra.- no me toques halibel.- mal momento para molestar, tenía un humor de perros.- ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me molestes con tus tonterías, deberías de dejar de ser tan arrastrada y comportarte como la 3ra que eres, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar.- le hablaba realmente molesto, al diablo si era la tercera no estaba de humor para aguantar eso y sin más utilizo su sonido y desapareció de su vista. 

Halibel.- maldito ulquiorra serás mío de una forma u otra.-

********************************************************************************

Maldita sea, que no podía tener un momento en paz, esa halibel últimamente estaba más insistente que de costumbre, caminaba furibundo sin rumbo fijo entre los pasillos de las noches, dándole vueltas a la situación, tenía que remediar esto pero ¿cómo?, así que lo primero que hiso fue caminar hacia la habitación de Aisen, fuese como fuese el aun era su amo, pero mínimo tenía que enterarse que era lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Camino con paso ligero como era de costumbre, su rostro seguía inmutable, como de costumbre, dando a entender a cualquiera que lo viera que todo seguía en orden, nada había sucedido.

Cuando por fin llego a la habitación de Aisén, toco ligeramente la puerta, y una voz educadamente le contesto.

Aisen.- Adelante.

Ulquiorra entro lentamente y sin hacer ruido, como era su costumbre.- Aisen sama.- y se inclino en forma respetuosa.

Aisen.- me preguntaba cuando era que ibas a venir a hablar con migo ulquiorra.- decía este mirándolo, a lo cual ulquiorra lo miro de forma confusa.- ¿realmente creías que no sabía lo que había entre Orihime y tú?.

Ulquiorra.- Entonces siempre lo supo.

Aisen.- por supuesto esos dos reiatsus mesclados eran muy evidentes, pero veras quería agradecerte, si no hubiera sido por eso, ahora no tendría a esa hermosa dama a mis servicios, y comprendo claro que estés furioso conmigo, al haberla matado.-

Ulquiorra.- esta en lo correcto.- su voz seguía infranqueable, y eso en verdad estaba siendo difícil.

Si no hubiera sido por que ulquiorra siempre usa la cabeza antes que el impulso, o por lo menos la mayoría de las veces, era seguro que ya hubiera desenvainado su zampakuto y decapitado a Aisen, pero el bien sabia que en su actual nivel nunca lo lograría y haciendo uso de todo su auto control se quedo ahí quieto escuchando las palabras de Aisen.

Aisen.- pero veras ulquiorra, un arma siempre trae sus consecuencias, Orihime en su actual estado si llegara a descontrolarse, es probable que ni siquiera yo pueda controlarla por mucho tiempo no en vano le di el titulo que tiene, y ahí entras tu ulquiorra, te propongo un trato.-

Ulquiorra_.- ¿trato?, ¿a qué se refiere?,¿ que clase de trato_?.- ahora estaba confuso, que era lo que tramaba, pero conociendo a Aisén todo esto de su relación con orihime y su muerte como arrancar ya lo tenía bien previsto.

Aisen.- dime ulquiorra, ¿deseas que ella te recuerde? .-Eso lo tomo por sorpresa.- yo podría devolverle parte de su memoria, claro solo la conveniente para nosotros.-

Ulquiorra.- y que sería lo que tendría que dar yo.- era obvio ¿no? Si no, no sería un trato.

Aisen.- nada muy difícil, ulquiorra como dije, fue gracias a ti que logre crearla, porque ahora tu cesaras el encargado de controlarla, ella te ama así que por ende eres la única persona a la que ella nunca atacaría, tienes que controlarla y decirle que jamás se revele contra mi o alguno de los espada, tu eres al único ahora al que obedecerá ciegamente. Se bien que tienes deseos de venganza hacia mí, después de lo que te eh hecho, pero ni lo intentes, si algo llega a sucederme, ella perderá la memoria nuevamente, ese será el trato, tú la controlaras y harás que obedezca todas mis órdenes y a cambio yo le devuelvo su memoria, ahora dime ulquiorra ¿aceptas?.-

Maldito Aisen, bien sabia que el aria cualquier cosa por su amada, y que no se negaría ante semejante proposición, pero el odio que tenia al haberla convertido en uno de ellos lo carcomía, no lo podía atacar no tenía la fuerza y si le ordenaba a orihime que lo hiciera ella lo volveria a olvidar, no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar todo por el bien de ella, si no podía volver a ser humana, al menos tendría sus recuerdos. Después de pensarlo varias veces dio su respuesta.

Ulquiorra.- Acepto el trato.

Su respuesta fue afirmativa, sin saber el dolor que con eso traería, una respuesta inocente pensando únicamente en el bien de su amada, mientras que en la mente del causante solo risas había ahora que una vez más las piezas se movían a su gusto.

Aisen.- bien preparare todo, descansa te vez agotado.-

Ulquiorra.-si aisen-sama, como ordene.- la ultima parte salió mas forzado de lo que le hubiera gustado, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, camino con paso desganado y con un humor de los mil demonios hacia la habitación que muy rara vez utilizaba, pero ahora después de tantas cosas ocurridas, no descansar en 3 días, usar casi todo su reiatsu, la impresión de ver a orihime, su pelea con esta, las propuestas de halibel eh aisen lo tenían francamente agotado y con un dolor de cabeza creciente, el primero en toda su vida arrancar.

Llego a su habitación donde solo había una cama un armario y una mesa, poco mobiliario para al quien que nunca esta eso estaba bien, se quito su Zampakuto y la puso sobre la mesa se quito la parte de arriba de su traje, recostó en la cama y en menos de lo que imagino estaba profundamente dormido, pero por alguna razón la cama ese día se sentía vacía, faltaba ella a su lado, una larga noche de soledad.

********************************************************************************

**Haa si lo se me quieren matar pero pues este capítulo es puro drama, ahora que lo pienso es un popurri todo raro, de emociones y conflictos, y se vienen más conflictos a un y por razones de espacio el Lemon que le prometí se los pongo en el capítulo que sigue o en el que le sigue, pero no se preocupen! Ese si va a estar largo! O¬O para que lo disfruten! Y aquí una señorita me estuvo diciendo que ya le continuara y me dejo como 3 o 4 reviews que bien apreciados son hahah, y aquí esta la continuación, mm es estado inspirándome mucho para lo del lemon por que claro también tiene que haber unas escenas de romance si no como no abría chiste, de donde saco mi inspiración diran? Ha ha ha shhh eso no son cosas que se puedan enterar menores de edad ha ha ha, aun que supongo que a estas alturas de el fic todos son mayores de edad o ya están familiarizados con el asunto del sexo, la votaciones por de quien será el lemon siguen abiertas voten! **

**1.-UlquiXhime 2.-AisenXhime**

**Por el momento van ganando ulqui hime aunque aisen hime no se queda atrás, asi que voten! Por su favorito! Y yo les entregare un trabajo que los hará irse a buscar novio (a)! **

**Unos me preguntaban que como es preciosamente el traje de orihime, asi que pondré un link para que lo vean, por que verán no soy muy original con los vestuarios y como unos ya se dieron cuanta ese es el vestido de freya de chobits asi que aquí está el link.**

.com/images/chobits%20Freya_

**Ya saben quejas, comentarios, sugerencias y/o mentadas de madre en un review o a mi perfil! Gracias por leer! Un agradecimiento a:**

**Friki adventures: patrocinador oficial de todas las tonterías que me invento.**

**Knoppers: el chocolate súper engordan te pero delicioso que no me deja dormir.**

**Lars: por estar tan bueno y hacerme volar la imaginación hacia cosas no aptas para menores.**

**Mi compu: por aguantar la limpiada extrema de virus que le di.**


	9. El lago negro

**Mil y un disculpas por la tardanza =( abajo les explico, y pues aquí el siguiente capitulo, que les guste!**

**El lago negro.**

Era un día aparente mente normal en la sociedad de almas, unos cuantos disturbios en el rukongai, papeleo en las oficinas, los entrenamientos diarios y unos cuantos menos que eliminar en el Dangai, nada fuera de lo común, o por lo menos lo era hasta el atardecer, una alarma alerto a los capitanes.

Hitsugaya toushiro caminaba con su típica cara de fastidio, ya que una vez mas matsumoto se había quedado dormida haciendo su trabajo, ahora iba tarde a la reunión de capitanes.- una reunión urgente y esa mujer holgazaneando.- se quejaba bastante molesto, llego frente a las puertas del primer escuadrón, y estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando escucho algunos murmullos de los cuales solo distinguía unas frases "es mejor no decirle quien sabe como lo tomaría", decía uno " tendrá que saberlo tarde o temprano es mejor no ocultarle la verdad" decía otro.- _¡genial la reunión ya comenzó!_.- en cuanto abrió la puerta se hiso el silencio, todos los capitanes lo miraban de una manera extraña y un poco incomoda.

Hitsugaya.-. Lamento el retraso capitán comandante.- camino y se coloco en su lugar de siempre, el silencio incomodo seguía y por alguna razón creyó que se debía a el.

Yamamoto.- descuide capitán hitsugaya, ahora informare el motivo de la reunión. Hoy cerca de las 1500 horas de la tarde hubo una alerta de menos según las alarmas del departamento de investigación, debido a eso fueron mandados dos escuadrones a exterminarlos, A las 1600 horas de esta tarde el departamento de investigación nos informo un suceso extraño dentro del pasaje, las puertas no se abrían por más que lo intentaron y el escuadrón estaba tardando demasiado , a las 1630 horas una shinigami que regresaba del mundo humano regreso gritando algo acerca de un demonio, cuando se logro tranquilizar Informo lo que había visto dentro del pasaje, al parecer encontró a los dos escuadrones que mandamos a exterminar a los menos, completamente descuartizados, mandamos inmediatamente al cuatro escuadrón, que solo nos confirmo lo antes mencionado. No hubo ningún sobreviviente.

Hitsugaya.- capitán ¿Cuáles fueron los escuadrones que fueron asesinados?

Nuevamente ahí estaba ese silencio, todos lo voltearon a ver esperando a que el capitán hablara.

Yamamoto.- los escuadrones fueron el 5° y 3°.

Su mente se quedo en blanco, analizando la información… ese era el escuadrón de Momo, Pero Momo estaba enferma ¿verdad?... ella no había ido… ¿verdad?

En ese momento entro la capitana unohana, con una cara de preocupación terrible, que jamás nadie le había visto.- capitán traigo el informe forense de los cadáveres encontrados dentro del pasaje.

Yamamoto.- infórmenos capitana.

Unohana volteo a ver a hitsugaya y lo miro con una mirada de profunda tristeza para luego voltearse y empezar a hablar.-encontramos alrededor de 400 victimas nos fue bastante difícil identificar a las victimas ya que la mayoría tenia miembros deprendidos o estaban totalmente des hechos, al parecer de algún objeto cortante sumamente rápido, no podría asegurar que sea una zampacuto, ya que encontramos 5 mascar en diagonal en uno de los cuerpos lo que da a entender que es mas una especie de garra lo que los atravesó.

Mayuri.-¿ que hay acerca de esos cuerpos que encontraron menos completos? necesito analizarlos lo antes posible.

Unohana.- acerca de eso… los cuerpos que encontramos en peor estado estaban desmembrados y tenían los miembros desgarrados, solo quedaron el aparato digestivo y parte del cerebro de dos de las victimas un tercero tenía una marca de mordida de algún tipo de animal justo sobre la yugular, a trabes de pruebas de reiatsu logramos identificar los cuerpos de los primeros mencionados, ellos fueron….- volteo a ver de nuevos a hitsugaya con un pesar enorme.- Kira izuru y Momo Hinamori.

********************************************************************************

Se despertó sobre algo húmedo, levanto la cabeza perezosamente de la almohada y el olor de la sangre la inundo.- _Mierda otra vez_.- pensó al ver su almohada completamente manchada de sangre, hacia ya una semana que siempre que se dormía comenzaba a llorar, sus lagrimas de sangre empapaban su rostro, se incorporo en la cama de la ya nueva habitación, le había pedido a Aisén una nueva habitación ya que las primeras noches le era imposible conciliar el sueño en la anterior, algo había en ella que la incomodaba demasiado, como una sensación de "dejavu" (no tengo idea si se escribe así) se incorporo pesadamente y se sentó en la cama y observo su habitación, la nueva habitación que Aisén le había dado era totalmente opuesta a la anterior que solo tenía unos cuantos muebles, esta era elegante de un negro total, con hermosos ventanales que dejaban pasar la tenue luz de luna que daba directo a su ahora enorme cama de madera de ébano negro con dosel y un velo negro que la recubría, todo el mobiliario era negro su color favorito, había un sillón de cuero negro y un ropero de madera tallada con imágenes de flores, un tocador con espejo y encima unos perfumes que el mismo Aisén le había regalado y aun lado su fiel zampakuto en una mesa donde una delicada funda de seda roja la protegía, en realidad si se cerraban las cortinas todo quedaba en total oscuridad, como si un hoyo negro te consumiese sumado a el increíble reiatsu de orihime era un lugar que a nadie ni de chiste se le ocurriría entrar, pero eso claro no era un impedimento para su aguda visión nocturna, se levanto de la cama y se paso la mano por el cabello se desperezo y se dirigió al baño, que al contrario de la habitación era de un color perla hermoso, con una enorme tina para que la reina se bañara cuanto quisiera y espejos gigantes a los lados y estatuas de sirenas y peces decorándolo, ( orihime suertuda se ve que Aisén no la trata nada mal)

Se miro al espejo, y vio su cara manchada por la sangre, se quedo mirándose las marcas de la sangre seca caían por sus mejillas y nuevamente la imagen de aquel arrancar regreso a su mente, ¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en él?, y una sensación de culpabilidad acompañada de ello como si algo terrible hubiese hecho y no sabía qué, no lo había visto desde que lo había corrido de su habitación. Se quito el camisón rojo de seda que usaba y se metió a la regadera, el agua caliente se encargo de remover la sangre de su inmaculado rostro, la confusión la invadían, era consciente de que antes fue una humana, por lo que le habían dicho, los arrancares como ella y los otros, todos fueron en un principio humanos, y que al convertirse en hollow uno perdía el corazón, entonces porque desde que hablo con aquel arrancar, una serie de sensaciones que no distinguía la invadía no sabía que era pero la empezaba a hartar.- que ya pare carajo.- decía molesta.

Hoy tenía que estar puntual, según Aisén tenían mucho trabajo por delante, la sociedad de almas se había empezado a mover después del ataque que habían recibido y que lo había dejado sin dos de sus escuadrones… sus escuadrones, ja! y se hacían llamar shinigamis, ni siquiera habían podido palear contra ella por un minuto y decían merecerse el titulo de dios de la muerte, aun recordaba los agónicos gritos de esa shinigami cuando comenzó a devorarla poco a poco su sangre fue deliciosa, no como la porquería de hollows que tenía que engullir diariamente algunas veces cuando tenía hambre mataba a uno que otro arrancar que encontraba, su sabor no era el mejor pero era preferente que esos hollows, raramente comía comida" normal" como Aisén y los demás arrancar, era más divertido ver la cara de terror de sus presas, su estomago rugió de hambre, tendría que cazar algo pronto. Salió de la ducha se envolvió en una toalla se cepillo su larga cabellera azabache con un peine de marfil, regreso a su dormitorio, abrió su ropero donde encontró una infinidad de ropa, saco un conjunto y se puso un conjunto rojo con encaje como ropa interior y se puso un hermoso vestido negro( y dale con el negro que no se me otro color? XD) que era descubierto de los hombros, de manga larga y en ves de una falda tenia unos holanes que caían en la parte de atrás dejando descubiertas sus piernas por enfrente, unas medias que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslosy que estaban decoradas con unos moños rojos a los lados al igual que la parte de enfrente del vestido y unas delicadas zapatillas negras, simplemente hermosa.

Orihime.- _¿a quién desayunare hoy?_.- salió de su habitación en camino a la sala principal de las noches, buscando señal de vida en busca de algo que comer, en realidad nadie estaba tan loco como para pasársele enfrente si no era espada o un rango mayor, pero como buena arrancar que era, sabia ocultar su reiatsu al punto de casi desaparecer.- _espero que esta vez sepa mejor_.- y camino divertida en busca de su presa.

********************************************************************************

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono de Aisén, un acontecimiento estaba a punto de suceder, una trampa estaba puesta para capturar a un monstruo, en medio de la sala se veía un circulo enorme y dentro una serie de círculos palabras y trazados, que sin duda era un conjuro, la trampa comenzaba desde la puerta, y alrededor estaban formados uno a uno los 10 espada, todos listos para sacar su zampakuto en caso de peligro, se notaba tención en el ambiente si algo salía mal tendrían por seguro que no muchos, si no era que ninguno saldría con vida de eso, habían terminado de preparar el ritual que traería de regreso los recuerdos de orihime, la puerta se escucho rugir y todos se pusieron en alerta, y de ella entro jin ichimaru.

Jin.- Valla parece que todo ya esta listo.

Aisen.- llegas tarde toma tu posición.-

Jin.- Vamos, vamos hoy no estás de buen humor, pero no fue mi culpa de camino me encontré con el desayuno de Raven o lo que quedaba de el y tuve que regresar al baño a vomitar, deberás esa niña debe aprender modales, y hablando de eso, aquí viene.

Se hiso el silencio en la habitación, y todos se pusieron en guardia, unos delicados paso se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que la puerta se abrió, una orihime con una mirada terrible apareció, esa mirada maligna que le helaba la sangre a todos, camino hacia el centro casi en penumbras de la habitación y lo vio hay junto a Aisén, el arrancar que la había desafiado, se paraliso, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Aisén hablo.

Aisen.- ¡Ahora!

Rápidamente 9 de los 10 espadas sacaron su zampakuto y la clavaron en una parte del circulo donde ahora orihime, estaba para justo en medio. Se había distraído al mirar a ese arrancar y descuido su guardia, una luz brillante salió del suelo de donde salieron unas estacas gigantes que atravesaron su cuerpo y la inmovilizaron. Rugió furiosa sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo sangre, y sus colmillos se alargaron dispuesta a matar a todos los ahí presentes. Aisén saco de su bolsillo el hogyoku, tenía que darse prisa o esto se le saldría de las manos, 9 de los espada apenas y podían sostener así la barrera y ni imaginar si se soltaba en ese estado iracundo.

Aisén sostuvo enfrente de Orihime y recitó un canto.

Aisén.- ¡Oh gran dios que se encuentra en lo profundo del infinito, rompe la cadena del tiempo, regresa lo perdido, restaura el dolor y mantén la cordura, dame tu poder y azota al mundo!, ¡Regresión!.- después de decir esas palabras el hogyoku se volvió liquido y se dirigió directamente hacia la increíblemente furiosa Orihime, y entro por su boca, después se desmayo.

Aisen.- ¡ahora ulquihorra!.-

Ulquihorra que hasta el momento había permanecido al margen salto hacia el círculo donde se encontraba la ahora inconsciente orihime y en cuanto la luz lo envolvió desapareció.

******************************************************************************** Caminaba rumbo a la sala principal de Aisén, acababa de desayunar una pequeña arrancar que se encontró en el camino, se reía divertida recordando cómo le pidió piedad y que la dejara vivir.- _Ha! Incluso se meo del miedo_.- aun saboreaba la sangre caliente que le quedaba en la boca y entro a la sala del trono y para su sorpresa lo primero que vio es a ese arrancar del cual no podía olvidarse, su mundo se paro y se quedo completamente inmóvil, su mente se quedo en blanco intentando analizar lo que sucedía, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Aisen grito algo, y sintió como una increíble presión en el cuerpo vio una luz blanca por todas partes y un increíble dolor la atravesó por varios partes, se puso furiosa, como podían hacerle eso a ella, ¡a ella! a la reina de todos los arrancar, la ira la invadió e intentaba liberarse como pudiera, luego escucho algo que no logro comprender y un liquido negro se introdujo en su boca y después todo se desvaneció.

Despertó y abrió sus ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue oscuridad, y lo segundo que noto es que estaba desnuda y sobre agua, se incorporo rápidamente y miro para todos lados, ninguno de todos sus agudos sentidos percibía nada, solo terrible silencio. Miro al suelo y vio que se reflejaba una luna que y su tenue luz plateada era lo único que iluminaba en esa oscuridad, volteo de nuevo hacia el cielo pero para su sorpresa no había ninguna luna en ese cielo negruzco, se dio cuenta que estaba parada sobre un lago, un enorme lago negro que se extendía hasta donde su vista alcanzara, empezó a caminar al menos era mejor que estar hay parada si hacer nada, tenía que encontrar una salida, y cuando lo hiciera regresaría y mataría a todos los traidores que osaron atacarla.- _esos malditos los desollare vivos_.-

********************************************************************************

Ulquiorra despertó en medio de un enorme lago, ( lo mismo que orihime para no alargar el asunto)se incorporo y examino la situación intentando recordar las instrucciones que Aisén le había dado.

Flash Back.

Aisén.- recuerda ulquiorra una vez que entres al cuerpo de Raven, tendrás un tiempo limitado de 30 minutos para encontrar las memorias de orihime que se encuentran dentro del hogyoku si no lo logras en ese tiempo tu alma será devorada por la oscuridad y Raven te devorara, tu eres el único que puede encontrar a orihime entre todo recuerda que probablemente Raven también este ahí por nada del mundo debes encontrarte con ella o te matara, ya que tu eres la persona que ella mas quiso en el momento de su muerte, recuerda que del éxito de esa misión está la vida de tu mujer y de todos .

Fin Flash Back

Después de eso estuvo entrenando su Reiatsu hasta casi desaparecerlo toda la semana preparándose para este momento, emprendió la marcha en búsqueda de su amada no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, solo sabía que debía apresurarse, intento usar el "sonido" pero al parecer sus habilidades de arrancar no funcionaban , habían pasado según sus cálculos unos 10 minutos, cuando vio a lo lejos un espejo, no… no era un espejo, era una cascada, sus aguas eran tan cristalinas que lo reflejaban perfectamente, una cascada que sus aguas caían lentamente como si la gravedad no existiera, se acerco con cuidado pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando algo lo sujeto por la pierna, se giro y vio que las mismas aguas se habían alzado y formado una mano deteniéndolo por el tobillo, se libero rápidamente y corrió en dirección a la cascada, mientras más se acercaba mas brazos se formaban en el agua, sujetándolo intentando detenerlo.- _maldita sea de donde salen estas cosas, pero si me están deteniendo debe ser porque algo importante hay aquí_ .- siguió corriendo y cuando por fin estuvo enfrente, las aguas se calmaron. Lo que veía apenas y lo podía creer, dentro del reflejo se encontraba Orihime, SU orihime dormida tan hermosa como la última vez que la vio su cabello naranja, su piel blanca, todo idéntico a como era antes.- ¡Orihime!, ¡despierta!, ¡Mujer despierta!.- iba a tocarla cuando algo detrás lo ataco, sintió que algo lo golpeo, y cayó al suelo, volteo y ahí estaba, Raven, con una mirada asesina, dispuesto a matarlo.

Raven.- mira nada mas a quien nos encontramos aquí que suerte la mía, muy bien arrancar ahora arreglaremos cuentas.-

Ulquiorra.- _Mierda, tenía que ser ella_.- rápidamente se rodo y quedo de pie de nuevo listo para enfrentarla, sabía que no tenia oportunidad contra ella pero mínimo lo intentaría no importaba que traería de regreso a intento golpear, pero ella simplemente se movió y le soltó una patada en el estomago, sin sus habilidades arrancar estaba en clara desventaja, Raven se movió y comenso a golpearlo frenéticamente, lo tomo del cuello lo elevo en el aire y lo miro a la cara.- que atrevimiento el tuyo, atacando a un señorita y peor a un a tu reina, ¡Te enseñare con quien te estás metiendo! .- la pelea comenzó y aunque ulquiorra estuvo a punto de acertarle uno que otro golpe no logro rosarla siquiera, las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no eran lo suyo, le costaba esquivarla, si ella hubiera tenido sus poderes era obvio que ya estaría muerto, pero aun así le era difícil esquívala. Raven le dio una patada en el estomago mandándolo a volar cerca de la cascada, y nuevamente la vio.-¡ DESPIERTA!, ¡por favor orihime despierta!¡ AAG!

Raven.- no te distraigas en una batalla.- con una de sus garras lo había atravesado, y ahora tenía un enorme agujero debajo de su hombro derecho. ( ¡¿se dan cuenta que todo este tiempo han estado peleando desnudos?! O_o)

Ulquihorra.- ¡Orihime!

Orihime.- Ul- qui-o-rra… .- el cuerpo de orihime que se encontraba dentro de la cascada empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos .- ulquiorra… ¿eres tu?.- al verlo ahí tirado sangrando inmediatamente reacciono.- ¡ulquiorra!.- empezó a moverse y acerco su mano. Ulquiorra logro escapar de Raven y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban metió su mano en la cascada y de ella salió el reflejo de Orihime, que comenzó a brillar intensamente haciendo retroceder a Raven.

Raven.- ¡pero que mierda es eso!.-

Orihime salió de la cascada se acerco hacia ulquiorra y lo abraso, ulquiorra correspondió el abrazo.- me salvaste ulquiorra.-

Ulquiorra.- aria lo que fuera por ti.-

Orihime.- ulquiorra… gracias.- una luz envolvió todo desvaneciéndolos a ambos.

********************************************************************************

En la sala del trono de Aisén habían pasado ya 25 minutos y el cuerpo de orihime seguía sostenido por las estacas, un momento de gran tención puesto que ni ulquiorra no lo lograba todos estarían en grave peligro, en ese instante el circulo dejo de brillar y las estacas desaparecieron y ulquiorra apareció, atrapando el cuerpo de orihime que caía al suelo y la sostuvo en brazos.

Aisen.- bien hecho lo has conseguido.-

Grimmjow.- ¡mierda cabron! Que casi nos dejas sin reiatsu por tus tardanzas.- para sostener esa barrera se necesitaba mucha energía.- maldito zael ¿no podías inventarte una manera más fácil?

Zahel.- cállate maldito ignorante! Que no es tan fácil.-

Nohitra.- ya cállense los dos no tengo energía para aguantarlos, ¡y tu tarado porque te tardaste tanto! ¡Mínimo nos estas escuchando?!.- comenzó a gritarle a Ulquiorra, pero este no escuchaba nada de lo que le decían, solo se quedo embelesado viendo a la hermosa mujer que yacía en sus brazos, que dormía profundamente y se juro así mismo que de ahora en adelante la protegería de todo y de todos, la estrecho más a su cuerpo en un suave abrazo… mientras todo el mundo gritaba.

**Waaa! Lo se lo see, me tarde siglos años meses, y para colmo el ultimo capitulo me quedo del asco, es el peor de todo este fic, hay! Me da el infarto, pero pues uno no es bueno haciendo escenas románticas, pero en este aunque me tarde un poco mas, lo hice larguito para que no digan heee, ha ha ha y bueno contando, mi atareada vida útilmente no había podido hacer nada de nada, y luego yo que me voy de vacaciones a Copenhague y changos como duele el codo pagar el tren, eh? Y eso que tiene que ver? … no importa como sea ya aquí el siguiente fic, ha ha ha y que creen! El siguiente hay lemon! Waaa! Si!! whi love lemon! Ha ha ha peor pues denme unos cuantos reviews con sus ideas porfa! Las votaciones por aisenXhime o ulquiXhime siguen abiertas puff! Ha haha bueno pues nos vemos.**

**Un agradecimiento a:**

**Mi compu claro**

**todos los que leen mi fic no importa cuanto me tarde en actualizar**

**y mucho mas a los que me dejan reviews!**

**Y ahora me voy por que si no no termino mi tarea waa!**


	10. Almas Malditas

**Si ya se ya se merezco la muerte después de desaparecerme tanto tiempo blaaa.**

**No sé si se han dado cuenta pero cuando hago lemons le pongo mucha poesía al asunto ha ha pues es que si no le quita lo romántico, porque sino solo seria coger y ya no sería como dicen por ahí "hacer el amor" hua hua hua por fin lo que esperaban un lemon X 2! Dos capítulos llenos de lemon! Yea! Comencemos! Bleach no me pertenece son propiedad de Tite kubo. **

**almas malditas.**

En el abismo de hueco mundo, el mundo sin sol ni alegría, donde la felicidad es lo último que esperas encontrar, se observa una fortaleza blanca como la nieve y las frías arenas la rodean, ese lugar tan triste es donde vive una reina, ahí en la torre más alta, se encuentra durmiendo en su lúgubre cama, la reina de la muerte con sus cabellos negros como la noche más oscura y un hueco en el corazón, sus garras que cortan mares y despedazan ejércitos, su pálida piel y sus imponentes cuernos que la coronan. A su lado protegiéndola como un poderoso dragón resguardando su tesoro se encuentra su amado príncipe de ojos esmeralda, que vela su sueño y le protege, sujetando su mano como con temor de que se la arrebataren.

Se sentía el cuerpo pesado, estaba durmiendo sobre algo muy mullido y caliente, rayos en verdad que tenia sueño, despertó mas no abrió los ojos, alguien sujetaba su mano, una sensación extrañamente familiar.-_¿quien es? ¿De quien es esta mano?_.- lentamente abrió los ojos al principio vio borroso y poco a poco la imagen de un hombre frente a ella apareció, con una mirada indescifrable. Se le quedo observando unos segundos se incorporo y una serie de imágenes le llegaron de golpe a la cabeza. -Arg!.- soltó un quejido y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

Ulquiorra.- no te muevas demasiado, necesitas reposar.- puso su mano sobre la nuca de ella, y suavemente la recostó de nuevo en la cama.

Orihime lo miro de nuevo.- ¿Ulquiorra?.- dijo casi susurrando.- ¿eres tu?.- y toco suavemente su mejilla con su mano.

Los ojos de ulquiorra se abrieron en sorpresa, y luego su expresión cambio a una de alivio, puso su mano sobre la de ella.- si orihime , soy yo.-

Orihime.- me alegra, tuve un horrible sueño hacia cosas terribles e incluso casi te mataba, fue terrible.-

Ulquiorra.- solo fue un sueño, tranquila ahora duerme.-

Orihime.- eso are estoy algo cansada.- hiso un poco hacia atrás su cabeza intentando recostarse mas en la almohada pero algo se lo impidió, tenía algo duro atrás de la cabeza paso su mano intentando descubrir que era, algo duro y largo que salía desde los costados de su frente, abrió sus ojos con pánico.- no.. no es posible.- se incorporo rápidamente y paso de nuevo las manos recorriendo sus cuernos.- que.. que es esto.- volteo a ver a ulquiorra que solo la miraba con esa mirada indescifrable.- no me digas que … esos sueños… eran reales.- ulquiorra no contesto, solo dirigió su vista hacia debajo de su cuello, orihime lo siguió con la mirada y toco hacia donde se dirigía, y ahí lo vio, un enorme hueco la atravesaba en su totalidad, el miedo la lleno y se paro rápidamente y corrió pasando a ulquiorra, directo al espejo que estaba sobre el tocador lleno de perfumes que tenía enfrente y lo que vio la impacto, no podía ser posible, esa no era ella, no se parecía en nada a la antigua orihime la misma cara pero con un tono de piel pálido como el de ulquihorra, sus ojos azules y su cabello negro y las marcas a los costados donde alguna vez estuvieron sus broches de cabello, ¡esa no era ella!, las lagrimas la invadieron esta vez lagrimas saladas que mojaban su cara como perlas al caer.

Ulquiorra al verla llorar algo dentro del lo estaba lastimando horriblemente, algo que al verla así lo hice sentirse terriblemente triste, o eso era lo que había podido descifrar, aun no se acostumbraba a eso de sentir, camino hacia ella y se puso detrás.- orihime, se que te resulta difícil entender esto pero ahora eres la reina de los arrancar y que tu cuerpo sea diferente no significa que así tengas que dejar de ser tu.- las lagrimas solo aun mentaron mas, estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando hablo orihime.

Orihime.-No, no es eso... perdóname- Eso confundió a ulquiorra ¿de qué se disculpaba?.- Pensar que yo en verdad hice todas esas cosas horrendas, las caras de esas personas, todas esas personas que me rogaron por su vida, pensar que… ¡que casi te mato!, no me importa lo que le paso a mi cuerpo pero tanta gente a la que eh hecho sufrir.- comenzó a sollozar aun más fuerte.- pensar que fui capaz de levantar mi mano contra ti con este cuerpo maldito, no sé que hubiese hecho si en verdad te hubiese matado, no merezco siquiera verte a la cara.-

Con esto ultimo ulquiorra se molesto, la tomo de los hombros y la volteo a que lo mirara, pero ella no lo miraba solo seguía llorando.- escúchame orihime no fue tu culpa lo que te sucedió, esa no eras tú, no eras consciente de lo que hacías, lo que le paso a tu cuerpo solo fue por mi culpa que no pude protegerte de Aisen, tu no tienes que culparte de nada.

Orihime.- no, no digas eso por favor yo… si tan solo yo hubiera sido mas fuerte.-

Ulquiorra la tomo del mentón y levanto su cabeza haciendo que lo mirase, sus azulados ojos tan brillantes por las lagrimas, su cabello negro ligeramente desordenado, su rostro sonrojado de llorar tanto, la luz de la luna que era lo único que lo alumbraba, ese camisón rojo de seda que se le pegaba al cuerpo, le daban un toque irreal.- no debes preocuparte mas orihime, a partir de ahora te protegeré con mi vida, no dejare que nada te pase solo….- suavemente la estrecho contra si y fue bajando su cabeza entrecerrando sus ojos y solo a unos centímetros de sus labios le susurro.- quédate conmigo.- podía sentir el cálido aliento de orihime sobre sus labios y finalmente junto sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso, orihime abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa, cerro lo ojos y pasos sus brazos por el cuello de ulquiorra, correspondiendo el beso lentamente, el beso más puro jamás dado entre dos almas malditas, del cual solo la luna era testigo.

Poco a poco el ritmo del beso fue aumentando, una danza jamás contada por nadie, la más dulce jamás vista, entre dos almas que se amaban infinitamente, la temperatura comenzó a subir lentamente y con ella el deseo, minutos pasaron pero para ellos no existía el tiempo, hasta que el aire se termino y lentamente se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, ulquiorra dulcemente beso sus los ojos para desaparecer los rastros de sus lagrimas, orihime ya no lloraba su dolor se había ido, (con uno de esos besos de ulqui a quien no? XD). Esmeraldas y zafiros se encontraron, un lenguaje ininteligible, que solo ellos comprendían, Ulquiorra la tomo en brazos y le cargo al estilo nupcial, camino hacia la cama y delicadamente como si fuera de cristal la recostó. Se recostó sobre ella y paso sus brazos uno a cada lado y la miro nuevamente, su belleza sugestiva era exquisita, la beso suevamente un beso fiero, deseoso pero a la vez cargado de emociones y sentimientos y de vez en cuando pequeños mordiscos suaves y lentos que dejaban sus labios rojos, ella le correspondió con el mismo deseo lo tomo del rostro y lo acerco así, ulquiorra dejo sus labios solo para descender hacia su cuello donde fue succionando lentamente, haciendo que orihime sacara suspiros, mientras tanto orihime comenzaba a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta de ulquiorra que no tardo en salir y caer al suelo, toco su espalda ancha y marcada perfectamente definida por tanto ejercicio aun que tan helada como la suya, ulquiorra bajo hasta el busto de orihime, deslizo los tirantes de los lados y bajo el ligero camisón de seda roja que descendía lentamente mostrando las perfectas curvas de esa mujer mejores aun de lo que recordaba, dejando sus pantis como única prenda que la cubría.

Los pezones de orihime en esos pechos prominentes capaces de provocar lujuria hasta en el hombre más santo, se endurecieron ante el contacto del frio ambiente, Ulquiorra lentamente paso la punta de su lengua sobre uno de ellos mientras que con su mano masajeaba el otro y daba fuertes tirones a su pezón, comenzó a succionar fuertemente haciendo que orihime gimiera y doblara ligeramente las piernas , poniendo mano sobre la cabeza del atrayéndolo más hacia si.

Ulquihorra dejo de masajear su pecho para con su mano empezar a rosar sus largas piernas perfectamente torneadas, dejo su pecho y levanto un poco la cabeza para voltear a ver a orihime que lo miro deseosa, lo tomo de la cara con ambas manos y lo beso para luego bajar las manos hacia su pantalón y por encima de la ropa, comenzar a masajear el miembro de ulquiorra que ya estaba bastante despierto, podía sentir su dura erección

Calor… mucho calor, un calor abra sable como el fuego que despedía su amor con cada toque que recibían, un fuego proveniente de sus almas malditas y corruptas por el odio y la maldad, mas sin embargo que se amaban con la locura mas dulce y pura jamás existente, dulces caricias que llegan al alma y despiertan sensaciones inexploradas, eran el uno para el otro jamás tocados por alguien mas, la esencia del romance que los bañaba en deseo.

Las caricias de origime suaves pero decididas lo estaban enloqueciendo arriba, abajo, dejo sus labios y lamio un poco el lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndola suavemente, sus manos recorrían sus caderas deslizando sus pantis lentamente, toco suavemente con un dedo la entrada de la vagina de origime que estaba ya un poco húmeda, excitada por sus caricias, comenzó a darle suaves masajes en su clítoris, origime se retorcía de placer ante estas caricias rápidamente se deshizo de los pantalones y la ropa interior de ulquiorra deseosa de sentirlo dentro, tomo su miembro y que lo acerco hacia ella, necesitaba sentirlo dentro, ese calor que la abrasaba y que extrañamente la humedecía mas con cada caricia de ulquiorra la estaba devorando.- hazlo ulquiorra.- le exigía ella.

El la miro sonriente verla asi húmeda y hablándole con ese tono exigente, la miro a los ojos y le sonrió la beso fervientemente sintiendo como ella lo sujetaba con las piernas, lo acercaba hacia su entrada, ulquiorra lentamente fue adentrándose en ella, sintiendo como los gemidos de ella eran ahogados entre sus besos, comenzó suavemente, como acariciando la cosa más frágil del mundo la mas suave y delicada flor, que se rompe ante el más leve movimiento, fue aumentando el ritmo poco, los gemido de origime llenaron la habitación junto con los de ulquiorra.

Origime.- sigue ulquiorra AAAH!.- grito ruidosamente sus movimientos frenéticos, al ser arrancar seguían un movimiento imposible para cualquier humano, la lujuria y el deseo se multiplicaban, haciéndolos perder la cordura el uno en el otro dos almas malditas que se amaban mas que a nada en el mundo, ulquihorra sentía las garras de origime enterrarse en su espalda, pero a el no le importo los gritos de placer de origime eran un delirio, su dulce voz repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, sentirla templar debajo de el, tomo sus piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros, aumentando la penetración sin disminuir el ritmo, juntos llegaron al clímax gimiendo palabras de amor y pasión.

Origime: ulquiorra… te amo.

Ulquiorra: y yo ati mi hime.

Se abrasaron aun unidos y declarándose asi el amor que tanto sentían el uno por el otro y que de ahora en adelante seria lo más importante para ellos.

Pero sin descuenta alguien detrás de la puerta, había escuchado sus palabras, una mujer de sorprendente figura estaba parada enfrente de la puerta, su rostro oculto hasta la mitad por el cuello de su camisa no era suficiente para ocultar la ira de su rostro, sus azulados ojos soltaban un mirada envenenada dirigida hacia la puerta, mu mandíbula apretada y puños cerrados hacían evidente su disgusto.

halibel caminaba hacia la habitación de origime para darle un informe que aisen le había mandado., cuando escucho aquellos gemidos y palabras de amor que se daban el uno al otro, sui ira era tal, como se atrevía ulquiorra a ignorarla de tal manera para ir y revolcarse con esa zorra, esa maldita que ni siquiera era una arrancar pura, la maldita que había llegado y obtuvo un lugar en hueco mundo adueñándose de todo pero sobre todo de su ulquiorra, esta vez esa zorra pagaría y ya se le había ocurrido como nadie rechazaba a halibel. Se alejo silenciosamente con paso furioso y ansiosa de matar a el primero que se le pusiera enfrente.

**Hay si ya seee me tarde siglos pero no voy a entrar en detalles, heee! Gregrese a mexico! Yea!**

**Mi patria fijo lera y corrupta yea! Ha ha ha y pues si señores eso de leer crepúsculo… que en mi opinión no fue uno de mis libros favoritos, pero me ayudaron mucho y pues puf!! Lo logre actualice! Y pues gano orihime X ulquiorra! Hahahaha pero ye verán las sorpresota que se van a llevar en el siguiente capitulo que quien sabe cuando lo suba ha ha ha bueno disfrútenlo haha.**


End file.
